


When You Take Me There

by personalobserver



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, American AU, AnimalWhisperer!Zayn, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Drama, Drunken Kissing, Famous!Louis, Fluff, Insecure Harry, Like all the smut you can think of probably, M/M, Minnesotan!Niall, Niall is a Good Friend, Pining, Smut, Sweet!Liam, Tags Are Hard, Top Harry, Top Louis, Warning: Mention of In-n-Out (might make you hungry), We could all use a friend like Niall, Zoo, Zookeeper!Harry, normal!harry, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalobserver/pseuds/personalobserver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I need to see you,” Louis says now while they’re on the phone. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Harry smiles, because even though Louis is constantly surrounded by hot models and rich designers, he still wants to come back to Harry. “I want to see you, too,” he mumbles, turning his face and pressing it into his pillow. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Louis hums and they lay in silence for a beat before he says, “I still want to kiss you, y’know.”</i>
</p><p><i>Harry can feel his face heat up and he presses his grin into his pillow. “I know,” he says. “I want you to.”</i><br/><b>OR</b>, the one where Harry is a zookeeper and Louis is a famous underwear model and they meet while Louis is doing a photoshoot at Harry's zoo. Harry may or may not save Louis' life. Fluff, angst and pining ensue.</p><p>Title is from Bastille's <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7VFxClJckU"><i>Durban Skies</i></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I See It Through Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this came from and i don't think it even turned out the way i wanted it to, but im posting it anyway, so i hope you all like it!
> 
> i read through it fully, like, once. so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> enjoy!

Working at the zoo is probably the best job Harry has ever had. Well, beside the time he had worked at In-n-Out for about three hours. But the zoo fits him better anyway. He enjoys hanging out with animals better than with humans, actually, and the animals seem to like him, too. Except for Tortimer the tortoise who really likes to step on Harry’s toes while he’s trying to feed him. But Harry usually gets Zayn to take care of the tortoises anyway since Zayn’s patient enough to wait for them to move anywhere.

Zayn had been working at the zoo for about five months before Harry got here, and he’s one of the only people Harry really gets along with. And Liam, too, but that’s probably only because Liam is the son of the owner and everyone seems to get along with Liam. But Zayn got Harry’s attention right away with his mysterious personality and his love for the animals. One time, Harry had walked past the jaguar exhibit only to find Zayn sitting inside with the large, black cat draped over his lap purring loudly as Zayn scratched behind her ear. Since then, Harry has convinced himself that Zayn is some sort of all-types-of-animals whisperer. Or something. 

Some people (mainly Harry’s roommate, Niall) think Harry’s a bit too obsessed with his job, but it isn’t really his fault. He has nothing better to do since he dropped out of college. If he didn’t work at the zoo, he’d probably stay home and eat all day, and while he would absolutely love to do that, coming to the zoo allows him to think about things and ponder about life while he feeds slimy fish to the penguins or helps the monkeys retrieve their oranges that they accidentally threw out of the fence.

But if there’s one area of his life that Harry _knows_ he’s lacking in, it’s his love life. And he’s not the kind of person to complain about his love life to just about anyone he talks to, but he’s aware enough to admit to himself that he could spice things up a bit. But if there’s one person who seems to know more about Harry’s love life than Harry, himself, it’s Niall. 

“Dude! Why are you going to the zoo at six o’clock at night? Don’t you have anything better to do?” Niall complains, flopping himself down onto the couch in their living room. 

“They’re doing a zoo-lights thing tonight. I told Liam I would help out,” Harry explains as he finishes lacing up his dark brown work boots. 

Niall just groans as Harry moves over to the full-length mirror by the door to push his hair back into a headband. 

“How about you don’t go, and you come with me to the bar instead? I’m sure we can find a lovely guy you can bring home,” Niall explains as he gives Harry his dirtiest wink.

“Sorry, not this time, Niall,” Harry apologizes and grabs his bag from the chair, slinging it over his shoulder and walking out the door.

The last thing Harry hears before the door slams shut is Niall yelling,

“You haven’t had a cock in you in about six months, Harry! That can’t be healthy!”

And Harry rolls his eyes, apologizing profusely to Mrs. Larkin from next door and Harry jogs the rest of the way out of his apartment complex, feeling permanently scarred just knowing that his eighty-three-year-old neighbor now knows he likes cocks up his ass. 

Great. 

 

*****

 

When Harry pulls into the zoo's parking lot in his old Ford Mustang, he's surprised to see just how many cars are already here. They've had a zoo-lights event before, but there has never been this big of a turn out. He parks his car toward the back of the lot since someone had taken his usual parking spot.

As he makes his way into the employee-only building to drop off his things, the whole place is in a frenzy. There are people bustling everywhere, and Liam (surprisingly) is yelling out things that need to be done, but he stops immediately to greet Harry sweetly before turning back to bark orders at the interns.

Harry huffs a sigh and goes to place his things in his locker and is immediately stopped in the doorway by two girls who are freaking out and squealing about something that Harry probably couldn't care less about.

“Excuse me,” he mumbles as he slightly pushes one of the girls out of his way, and they don’t seem to notice him.

Harry wanders out to where the club cars are parked, finding his with his assigned number. He starts loading it with buckets of vegetables and assorted meats when the door squeaks open and Zayn comes walking outside, already yielding a cigarette between his fingers.

“Hey, man,” Harry greets as he checks the pressure in the cart tires.

“Sup,” Zayn says, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

“What’s up with all the craziness?” Harry asks, grabbing a water bottle for himself from the cooler.

“No idea,” Zayn shrugs and toes his half-smoked cigarette into the dirt with the toe of his work boot. “I asked a few girls, but they just got this look on their faces like it was my fault I didn’t already know. Whatever.”

“Weird,” Harry states, tucking a stray piece of hair back underneath his headband. “Well, I’m going on feeding rounds. Liam said you’re good to just cruise around all night and make sure none of the lights go out, or anything.”

“Cool, see ya later.”

“Text me if you find out anything about whatever the hell is going on tonight.”

Zayn just gives a thumbs up before starting to prepare his own cart as Harry drives away toward the monkey exhibits.

The monkeys are probably Harry’s favorite part of working here because he can waste so much time just sitting in the cage with them and talking to them about his problems. He thinks they’re like little people almost, with the way they’ll hold his hand while we moves around the cage, and the way they actually make eye contact with him when he talks to them. Niall always tells him that he likes these aspects of the monkeys only because he needs to find a boyfriend who will do all of these things with him. And Harry sort of tunes Niall out when he starts on his _Harry-you-need-a-relationship_ rants.

Harry just likes the monkeys because they’re cute and pay attention to him, okay?

Okay.

Harry sadly finishes up with the monkeys, giving them a few extra orange slices in their bowls and patting each of them on the head before leaving. He just sits in his cart for a moment, replying to Niall’s text and telling him to _just go to the bar already, I’m not leaving work_ and is startled when two club cars speed past him with large lights piled in the back. Harry tries to figure out why they need lights that large when most of the lights being used tonight are small pre-strung sets.

But Harry just shrugs to himself and sets off toward the lion exhibit after checking his watch and seeing that it’s almost seven-thirty so guests will be expecting to watch the lions during feeding-time. He pulls up to the exhibit to find a larger-than-normal group of people already surrounding the fence. He takes a deep breath before grabbing the bucket of meat from his cart and heading into the employee-only tunnel that leads into the middle of the lion exhibit where he can easily feed the lions from within a caged-in enclosure. 

He can sense the lions stalking beside him as he makes his way down the gated tunnel and he can hear the excited chatter of children from outside the fence. He settles on his knees when he makes it to the end of the tunnel and before he even tosses a chunk of meet out for the lions, he hears shouts and cheers of excitement so he glances over to the crowd to see their eyes trained on something in the sky. He follows their line of sight and gasps audibly, dropping the piece of meat back into the bucket.

There seems to be a god hovering over the lion exhibit, and not just any normal god. This god has tanned skin and feathered hair and is wearing jeans tight enough to compete with Harry’s. Harry rubs furiously at his eyes with his clean hand because he can’t seriously be seeing things correctly right now. But, sure enough, the god is still there when Harry looks again and really just _how_ is it possible to look that good while floating above a lion’s den?

But that’s when there’s a bright flash and Harry can see the wires supporting the god’s weight and he can also see the other floating people who seem to be taking pictures of the god. And then there are more screams coming from the on-lookers and about a hundred other people have gathered to watch the godly creature, and Harry doesn’t blame them.

Harry quickly feeds the lions since no one is really paying attention to the feeding anyway, and just as he’s about to dump the entire bucket out so he can go get a better view of whatever-the-hell is going on (which reminds him that he’ll have to let Zayn know that this is most likely the cause of the craziness), he hears a curse from above him and looks up to see the god quickly descending to the ground inside the lion exhibit and now that Harry can see the god’s face, he notes two things: one, this god is fucking beautiful, and two, he looks scared shitless.

In a moment of panic, and sheer genius if Harry says so himself, he dumps the rest of the meat out to distract the lions and shouts over to the god who’s staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Un-hook yourself and run over this way!” Harry quickly opens the door of the feeding-area and waves his arms to signal the god to _get the hell over here before the lions finish eating and eat your gorgeous ass instead_.

“I can’t get it!” The god shrieks, his shaking fingers fumbling with the clasps on his belt.

Harry doesn’t even glance over to see if the lions are almost done eating before he runs over to the god and quickly helps him unclasp the wires and wow, this god smells really good, too. He wraps his arm around the god’s waist and starts dragging him over to the open door, but here’s the thing. Harry Styles is far from being anything close to graceful, which is why he manages to trip over his own feet and finds himself horizontal on the ground. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” the god curses again and then Harry can feel strong arms wrapping around him and then he can’t feel the ground anymore and. Oh, my god, the heavenly creature is carrying him and it’s really not Harrys fault that he reaches out quickly to grasp around the god’s bicep. For scientific research. 

Harry quickly slams the door closed once he feels firm ground under his boots again. He turns back around to see the god staring at the feeding-lions with a horrified look on his face. So Harry takes a moment to just watch this godly creature and take in his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead, his strong biceps that are flexing with the way his hands are clenched together, the way his chest is heaving with his deep breathing and Harry really wants (needs) to press his chest to the god’s and maybe lie them horizontally on the ground and just feel the weight of him and then maybe they can start – oh. Harry realizes the god is now staring at _him_ so he probably said something.

“What?” Harry blurts out. Smooth.

“I _said_ , are we just going to stand here all night?”

 _Yeah if it means I can watch you the entire time without you thinking I’m a creep_. “No, follow me and I can take you back over to your people,” Harry says, reaching a hand up to make sure his hair is still tamed by the headband as he leads the god through the tunnel.

“’ _My people_ ’?” The god scoffs, shaking his head. “You make it sound like I’m from another planet.”

 _Oh, you’re not? Because your ass is out of this world_. Harry smiles to himself, proud of his lame joke.

“ _Excuse_ me?”

 _Shit_. Is Harry speaking his thoughts out loud again? Harry quickly glances over to the god. “No, no. I’m sorry. Just a… lame joke that came to my head.” But the god just smirks at him and Harry feels even more flustered now than he ever has in his entire life and. Harry should really listen when people are talking to him. “I’m sorry, what?”

The god sighs. “I asked what your name is.”

Harry’s mind freezes, closing and locking the door to the lion exhibit once they’ve stepped outside. _Is this the part where we exchange phone numbers and then meet up and have glorious sex?_ “Harry,” he says. “Harry Styles. I work here.” _God, so stupid. Stupid_.

But the god just laughs and Harry finds himself staring at his little sharp teeth that he wants to feel biting at his lips, and maybe his thighs.

“You?” Harry asks, shoving his keys in his pocket and inconspicuously adjusting himself in his pants.

The god just looks at him for a moment with this look that just says ‘ _really?_ ’ and after Harry just stares back at him, the god answers with, “Louis.” 

“Oh,” Harry says, oh-so-elegantly. “Louis. I like it. Has a nice ring to it.”

The god – _Louis_ – shrugs and ducks his face, but Harry’s pretty sure he can see a subtle blush creeping on Louis’ face. So Harry grins, feeling like he’s just accomplished something magnificent. Then Harry realizes they’re still standing outside the lion exhibit and Harry should probably be a gentleman and walk Louis back over to his people, which by the way…

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Harry asks, motioning with his hand that he’s going to start walking.

Louis follows next to him and he sighs for what must be at least four seconds before replying, “A photoshoot.” And Harry’s ears perk up at that because he _really_ would not mind getting his hands on any pictures that Louis is in. 

“At a zoo?” Harry asks, trying to bit back his laughter, but he can already tell that half of his mouth is turned up in a smirk, and Louis smacks his arm for it, and. That’s kind of weird because they’re still technically strangers and arm-smacking is typically a things reserved for friends-and-family-only. But Harry’s not complaining. Maybe Louis is just really friendly. To people he’s just met. 

“Yes,” Louis says, sighing again. “They said something about showing my ' _wild side_ ’ or something.” And Louis just used air-quotes, which is basically the key to Harry’s heart. Okay, maybe not. But it’s cute when Louis does it. 

And before Harry is even able to further discuss what _really is_ Louis’ wild side, Louis is being whisked away by two large men and Harry braces himself to fight them off, but then a third large man steps out of nowhere and pushes Harry away with a firm hand to the chest.

Harry glares at him, but then his eyes dart to look over the man’s shoulder to see Louis surrounded by people and being set up into the wires again and Harry feels angry. Angry that he didn’t get Louis’ number, but also angry because those stupid people are willing to risk Louis’ life again, even after it obviously failed the first time. 

When Harry gets back to his cart, he just sits there for a while, thinking. It’s weird for him to have such strong feelings for someone he just met, but really, he assures himself by telling himself he wouldn’t want _anyone’s_ life at risk. But he really, really doesn’t want it to be Louis’. Because Louis is just so kind, and friendly, and he looked super fucking good hung up by wires above the lion exhibit for his photoshoot and –

_Why the hell is Louis in a photoshoot?_

 

*****

 

“Is he a porn star?” 

Of _fucking_ course Niall would draw that conclusion. Just because someone is in a photoshoot, doesn’t _automatically_ make them a porn star. But now that the thought has been placed in Harry’s head, he really hopes Louis _is_ a porn star, because that makes him a thousand times hotter than he already is. Plus, then he’ll know how to fuck Harry _really well_ and – Harry is brought out of his awesome daydream by Niall snapping his fingers loudly in his face. 

“Bro! You in there?” Niall asks, tapping Harry on the shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry grumbles, swatting Niall’s hands away, but he’s secretly thankful for Niall because getting a boner while they’re sitting at this _very public_ and very _family-friendly_ Starbucks would probably go down as one of Harry’s most awkward life-experiences. 

“So you didn’t even get his number or anything? Nothing?” Niall asks, scooping the whipped cream off his Frappuccino with two fingers and shoving it into his mouth, making Harry turn his nose up in disgust.

“No,” Harry sighs, taking a sip of his vanilla bean frappuccino, and he _hates_ vanilla bean frappuccinos, but it’s fitting for his mood. “We weren’t even able to finish our conversations before he was immediately dragged away by his body guards.”

“But did it seem like he liked you? And are you sure you didn’t recognize him?”

“Slow down, man. What’s up with your eagerness about this whole thing?”

“Nothing, Harry,” Niall says, exasperated. “Just that this is the _first_ guy you seem interested in in God _knows_ how long. This is good and he’s good and you need him. You need his dick, Harold.”

Harry hits him upside the head. “ _Language_ ,” he hisses. “This is a family place. There are literally children sitting no more than ten feet away from you.”

“I don’t give a fuck about them, Harry,” Niall says, and Harry rolls his eyes, mouthing his apologies to the mothers giving them dirty looks. “Listen,” Niall continues, “If you aren’t going to get serious about finding this guy, then I’ll start looking myself. I’ll search all the porn stars with the name ‘Louis’.” 

Harry scoffs, “And what if he’s a _gay_ porn star?”

“Hasn’t slowed me down before,” Niall says, shrugging his shoulders with a serious look on his face.

Harry chokes on his disgusting Frappuccino. “ _What?_ But I thought you were into girls?”

“I am,” Niall states, “But that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate some gay porn every now and then. Those guys really know what they’re doing.”

Harry shakes his head and bites down the bark of laughter itching to make its way out of his lungs. “You’re so weird, dude.”

“No. _You’re_ weird.” Niall says, pointing an accusatory finger in Harry’s face. “You’re acting like meeting this Louis guy isn’t the most important thing that’s ever happened to you.”

Harry makes a face. “Listen, Niall, if you wanted Louis to yourself, you could’ve just told me.” Harry grabs Niall’s hand and caresses it between his own, while plastering the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. “It’s okay.”

Niall cackles loudly, pulling his hand away. “Nah, bro. His dick is _all yours_.”

Now Harry pouts, wishing Louis’ dick really was his. “How are we even going to find him? There are a bajillion people in this world.”

“Here’s the plan,” Niall says, laying his hands palm-down against the table. “We’re going to ask around, post flyers, post Craigslist ads, _anything_ we need to. I swear to you, Harry, we will find him and you will have a dick in you by the end of this week.”

It turns out, Mission: Find Dick For Harry may be completed earlier than planned because when Harry is putting his things into his locker at the zoo a few hours later, Liam nearly scares the shit out of him when he turns around to find Liam standing directly behind him.

“Holy fuck,” Harry curses, clutching uselessly at his heart. 

“Sorry, I’m just – sorry,” Liam stutters as a slight blush creeps onto his cheeks and they both stand there for a moment while Liam stares at the floor and Harry watches Liam carefully.

“Did you… need something?” Harry asks, trying his best to step around Liam without being rude.

“Oh, right, yes,” Liam says, pulling a slip of paper out of his pocket. “The people that were here yesterday left this with me and said to give it to you.”

Harry quirks a brow, but takes the paper and reads over it slowly. _Modest Modeling_. Okay, but why does Harry need the number for a modeling agency— _Louis Tomlinson_. Oh. Harry feels his breath leave his lungs as if he just got punched in the gut. He shakes his head as a large grin spreads across his mouth, his fingers shaking as they hold the business card. _Business card, what the fuck_.

“Is everything all right?”

Harry’s head snaps up faster than he thought was humanly possible and he sees Liam watching him cautiously. “Yes, yes. Everything is all right. More than all right, actually. I’ll just get going on my feeding rounds now.”

“Good, okay.” Liam nods, looking very awkward and Harry really wants to hug him but he’s not sure what the protocol is regarding hugging your boss’ son, so he’ll let it go. 

Harry steps outside to prep his cart and he can’t stop the sudden ache all over that’s telling him to _get the fuck out of here and call him_. But if there’s anything that Harry isn’t, it’s a slacker. So Harry finishes his entire shift without any hiccups. 

And if he continuously slides his hand in his pocket to make sure the small piece of paper is still there, then Niall really doesn’t need to know that.

 

*****

 

When Harry got back to his apartment, he quickly rid himself of his uncomfortable work clothes and slid on a soft pair of sweats and a pair of thick, knit socks. He was glad that Niall was out so he was able to sprint to his bedroom without worrying about answering any of Niall’s invasive questions. Now, he’s pacing in his room, his phone clutched in one hand and the business card in the other. He slowly enters the number into his phone, making sure he doesn’t type it in wrong. Then, with a deep breath, he presses ‘call’ and quickly sets himself down heavily onto the foot of his bed incase his legs decide to suddenly give out.

 _“Hello?”_ a heavenly voice asks and Harry’s glad he took the precaution to sit down or else he’d be a crumpled mess on the floor right now.

“Hi,” Harry greets, drawing the word out awkwardly “It’s, um, it’s Harry. From the zoo?”

 _“Ah, Harry!”_ Louis exclaims, and Harry startles at the sudden outburst. _“I’ve been waiting for you to call. I kind of thought Liam might’ve kept my number for himself.”_

“Nope,” Harry chuckles, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck. “He actually gave it to me this morning.”

Harry just hears Louis hum on the other end, and a weird silence settles over them. Then he hears muffled talking like Louis is speaking with someone, and then there’s the clicking of a door closing. Harry’s ears perk up when he hears Louis groan loudly.

“You okay?” Harry asks.

 _“Yeah,”_ Louis sighs. _“Just laid down in bed and it feels so fucking good.”_

“Long day?” Harry asks, lying back onto his own bed, his legs dangling off the end.

 _“You have no idea,”_ Louis says, groaning again. _“My muscles are so tight, a massage sounds like heaven right now.”_

 _I bet your muscles aren’t as tight as I am right now_. “Too bad you aren’t here right now,” Harry says, smirking to himself. “I’ve been told I give _the best_ massages.”

_“Oh yeah? Good with your hands?”_

And Harry can _hear_ Louis’ smirk through the phone. “I guess,” Harry mumbles, holding his free hand in front of his face. “My theory is it’s because they’re so big, they can cover more surface area.”

 _“Surface area,”_ Louis snorts then tries to cover it up with a cough and Harry’s face breaks out into a grin because he just made the most beautiful man in the world snort unattractively. _“I guess we’ll have to put your theory to the test, someday.”_

“Yeah?” Harry squeaks out, his voice gone high and breathy because even just the thought of Louis spread out all pliant beneath him sends a shiver down his spine.

 _“Yeah,”_ Louis agrees, obviously unaware of Harry’s sudden state of horniness. _“But I should probably take you out first to thank you for saving my life from those nasty lions.”_

“Of course,” Harry says, unable to wipe the smile from his face, or stop the way his legs are swinging off the end of the bed excitedly. 

Harry hears shuffling and then the sound of flipping pages. _“Let’s see,”_ Louis says, his voice muffled and Harry imagines Louis is playing with his lips. _“I’m free tomorrow around one, but only for a few hours.”_

Harry pouts because he was hoping to spend at least the rest of his life with Louis, but maybe that’s too much to ask for, right now. Plus, Louis didn’t really ask him out on a _date_. He’s just thanking Harry for saving his life. Whatever. “That sounds nice,” he says, a weird bubbly feeling filling his stomach. “Where are we gonna go?”

 _“Hmm,”_ Louis says on a sigh, and Harry thinks he’s probably lying back down. _“This is gonna sound weird,”_ Louis warns, laughing at himself. 

“Try me,” Harry insists, letting out a soft chuckle. 

Harry can hear Louis take in a deep breath before he says, _“I’ve been really craving some German food. Oh, God, that’s weird, right? Who craves German food?”_

Harry just laughs wholeheartedly. “I think it sounds great. I actually know this place downtown that’s pretty good.”

 _“Haus Murphy’s?”_ Louis asks, his voice excited. 

“Yes!” Harry exclaims, laughing again and feeling light and airy when Louis’ laugh fills his ears. “Great place.”

 _“It is,”_ Louis agrees and his smile is so audible over the phone. _“I’ll see you there, then.”_

“You betcha,” Harry says, fighting off a giggle that’s building in his throat. “G’bye, Louis.”

_“Bye, Harry.”_

 

*****

 

Of course, _of course_ Harry would show up at Haus Murphy’s about half an hour earlier than Louis said he would be there. So now Harry looks like an overeager weirdo and this isn’t really the impression he wanted to give Louis the first time they hung out, but now there’s really nothing that he can do, so he walks inside and gets a booth for the both of them. 

When Louis finally shows up, on time, Harry can’t stop the way his eyes take in Louis’ body. The way his legs are tightly wrapped in dark denim and the loose, gray shirt hanging off his shoulders. He’s grinning when he sits down in front of Harry and Harry can feel his mouth drop open because Louis is even more beautiful now that he can see Louis in daylight. It appears that Louis has some makeup on; his cheeks are an even tan color with a rosy blush on his cheekbones and a light smolder of eyeliner smudged around his eyes.

“Earth to Harry!” Louis says, his laugh causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle up and Harry is so _gone_. 

“What? I’m sorry,” Harry says, his face heating with a blush.

“It’s alright,” Louis chuckles, opening his menu. “I’m aware of how good I look.”

Harry ducks his head down to hide his smile in his menu and Louis laughs, nudging Harry’s knee with his own. 

“What are you getting?” Harry asks, attempting a subject change. 

“A schnitzel, of course!” Louis says, rolling his eyes dramatically like Harry should’ve known. 

“Right, sorry for asking,” Harry says, grinning widely into his menu.

Louis orders for them, getting them beers and the same schnitzel dish that he swears Harry will love because Louis claims to have excellent taste. Conversation between them comes easily and they only sit in a couple awkward silences when their legs and feet accidentally get tangled up beneath the table. They finish their food quickly, both having not eaten all day, but Louis insists he still has some time left to kill, so he orders them both another beer and the waiter clears their table, leaving them both looking at each other curiously.

“So what do you do, Harry?” Louis asks, tapping the toe of his shoe against Harry’s ankle. 

“I work at the zoo,” Harry states, grinning when Louis rolls his eyes and waves his hand in a ‘what else?’ manner. “Um, I dropped out of college, I live with a crazy blonde guy from Minnesota, and I like orange juice.”

Louis laughs, his little sharp teeth shining and his eyes doing the cute crinkle-thing, “That’s not really what you _do_ , but alright.”

“What about you? What do _you_ do?”

Louis raises his eyebrows, “Do you really not know?”

“Um, no?”

“I’m an underwear model.”

_Well._

 

*****

 

“ _Jesus_ ,” Niall sighs, tipping his head back against the back of the couch. “He’s an _underwear model_.”

“Yeah,” Harry replies, even though Niall didn’t really ask a question.

“You won the jackpot, man,” Niall says, shooting Harry a wide grin. “He’s _basically_ a porn star.”

Harry rolls his eyes, “He is not. He has a very… respectable career.”

“Right,” Niall snorts. “So have you looked at any of his shoots yet?”

Harry can feel his face turn red as he shakes his head, looking down at his lap.

“You mean, you’re not at _all_ curious about what he has hiding under his clothes?”

“No, no! I am! I just… I feel like I would be violating some sort of step in our relationship.” And wow, Harry’s already bringing up the ‘R’ word. “Like, he hasn’t exactly expressed it himself that he _wants_ me to see what he’s got going on under there.” 

“Dude,” Niall rolls his eyes, clapping Harry on the shoulder. “He lets people… _see what he’s got going on_ for a living. He wouldn’t mind if you took a peek,” Niall insists, reaching to grab his laptop off the coffee table then scooting closer to Harry and setting the laptop on his knees.

Niall pulls up one of Louis’ most recent shoots and. Holy shit, Harry is missing out. Sure, he knew Louis has tattoos since a forearm is covered with them, but he wasn’t prepared for the ones on Louis’ torso. Or prepared for the way his toned abs automatically catch his attention when a new picture loads. 

Harry can feel himself stiffening in his sweats so he pouts and shoves his face into Niall’s shoulder, groaning about being deprived all along. And Niall just rubs his back in understanding, saying something about sending the link of the website to Harry’s phone so he can take full advantage of the pictures later.

 

*****

 

The next time Louis takes Harry out, they just cruise around town, stopping at stores that look interesting and grabbing bites to eat every now and then. They’re in a Barnes and Noble and Harry is wondering around the magazine shelves by himself while Louis is in the restroom. He’s flipping through a fashion magazine in hopes to find a new scarf he can splurge on, when he comes across a spread filled with several pictures of Louis wearing very revealing and tight underwear. He focuses intently on one where Louis is staring seductively into the camera with his wet mouth hanging open while his thumbs are tucked into the waistband of the underwear and is pulling them down slightly so the v-lines of his hips are _oh so visible_. Harry is grinning down at the picture before he looks up to see a woman watching him strangely. 

“He’s my boyfriend,” Harry clarifies, turning the magazine around to show her and she just raises her eyebrows and looks away.

“Harry! There you are. I’ve been looking all over the place.”

Harry smiles at Louis when he feels one of the man’s strong arms wrap around his waist. Then he looks over to the woman from before to find her openly gawking at them, her eyes darting between Louis and the magazine in Harry’s hand. Harry grins, and then reaches out to hand the magazine to the woman before wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulders and walking away. 

 

*****

 

To Niall’s surprise, Harry actually takes a day off from work. He really wouldn’t have if he hadn’t stayed out so late with Louis, but he was too tired to properly function at six in the morning. And when he had walked out of his room around ten and into the kitchen where Niall was eating a bowl of cereal at the table, Niall had shrieked and thrown his spoon thinking Harry was an intruder. Insisting _you’re never here at this time of day, shut up_ when Harry had started laughing so hard he was pretty sure he was gaining definition in his abs. 

Now, he and Niall are spread out on the couch while watching the final episodes of Breaking Bad. Harry can’t keep the smile off his face when Louis continues to send him nonsense emojis while he’s supposed to be busy doing a shoot right now. _Get back to work before someone has to spank you for being a bad boy_ , Harry sends to Louis, smiling delightedly and looking up to see Niall staring at him.

“What is it?” Harry asks, tucking his phone between his legs.

“When are you going to bring your boyfriend around so I can meet him?”

Harry flushes, his eyes quickly darting down to his hands in his lap. “He’s not my boyfriend,” he mumbles, sounding like a child refusing to admit he has a crush. 

“What, like, he hasn’t asked you yet? Or, he doesn’t roll that way?”

“Um, both? I think.”

Niall scoffs, rolling his eyes. “If you can _honestly_ tell yourself that Louis doesn’t like you the same way you like him, than you have bigger problems on your hands.”

“We just haven’t… discussed anything yet?” Harry sneaks a peek to see Niall still watching him intently. “I don’t want to rush things and freak him out. I was hoping he would bring it up.”

“But didn’t you tell me you told that woman at Barnes and Noble that Louis is your boyfriend?”

“Well… yeah, but he wasn’t there so he doesn’t know I called him that. It doesn’t count.”

Niall just hums, turning to look at the TV when Harry’s phone vibrates from between his legs. Taking his time to open it so Niall doesn’t think he really is an overeager weirdo, and his heart flutters when he reads the message – _There’s only one person I’d ever allow the privilege to spank my glorious asset x._

And it’s probably that message that later spurs Harry into asking Louis if he’ll let Harry come over and cook an early dinner for the both of them, because he just _really_ needs to find out if Louis is on the same fucking wavelength he is. So when Harry shows up to Louis’ apartment, clutching grocery bags and a bottle of wine in his hands, he vows to himself that he won’t leave until he gets what he wants. Or doesn’t get what he wants. Depending. 

Harry’s breath catches when Louis opens the door because he’s shirtless and his hair is wet and dripping down his torso (his _shirtless_ torso) and his jeans are haphazardly tugged on, not even buttoned properly. And _he’s shirtless_. Harry mentally pats himself on the back for not tackling Louis to the ground right then and there.

“Shit, sorry,” Louis rushes out, tugging Harry inside. “I sort of lost track of time. But you can get yourself set up in the kitchen, I’ll be out in a few.”

Then Harry is left standing alone in Louis’ large, intimidating apartment. He navigates his way to the kitchen as best he can with post-Louis-shirtless brain. The apartment is magnificent and almost looks like a cut-out from a _Home & Garden_ magazine if it weren’t for the shoes littering the corners of the rooms and the empty Vitamin Water bottles scattered across the counters and tabletops. It makes Harry smile, getting to see how _human_ Louis really is, his little habits that make him normal and it makes Harry find it easier to believe that maybe Louis _could_ have feelings for him. Maybe.

Harry is sautéing the chicken wrap mixture in a pan on the touch-control stove when a warm hand presses to his lower back and he revels in the contact, turning his head slightly to watch Louis look over Harry’s shoulder to see what he’s cooking.

“Smells delicious,” Louis states, and Harry can feel him pressing his fingers more firmly into his back. And Louis is so close to him, his scent and warmth filling Harry’s senses.

“So do you,” Harry accidentally says, but follows it with a toothy grin so maybe Louis will think it’s a joke.

But then Louis removes his hand from Harry’s back and Harry pouts down at the chicken in the pan, already missing the warmth. He can hear cabinets opening and closing behind him, and the _pop_ of the cork of the wine, then a glass of Merlot is placed on the counter next to the stove and Harry can’t not smile, grabbing the glass and swirling it around before catching Louis’ eye and taking a large gulp of the red liquid. He watches as Louis takes small sips of his own wine, his pink tongue darting out to remove the red drops from his lips.

Harry turns the stove off and pours the chicken mixture into a bowl, setting it on the kitchen table along with a plate of lettuce leaves. He waits until Louis is sat at the table before grabbing the bottle of wine and sitting down, too. 

“What did you make?” Louis asks, his head tilting backward as he smells the air, his nostrils flaring and his eyes trained on the steaming bowl in front of him.

“Uh, Asian-inspired chicken wraps? I dunno. They taste good,” Harry mumbles, taking another drink of his wine.

“They better,” Louis says, leveling Harry with a firm look. “Or else I’ll have no other reason to keep you around.”

 _I can think of a few other reasons that may or may not involve mutual orgasms_. Harry swallows thickly before letting out a throaty laugh and making himself a wrap to busy his hands. He carefully watches Louis take his first bite, suddenly worried that the food is going to taste disgusting. So he’s not at all prepared when Louis’ eyes flutter shut and he _moans_ , his jaw flexing slowly as he chews. And then Harry realizes he’s just holding his own wrap in front of his face as he watches Louis, so he quickly shoves a bite into his mouth before Louis opens his eyes and looks at him.

“Good?” Harry asks with his mouth half-full, wiping a thumb at the corner of his lips.

But Louis doesn’t answer because, apparently, he’s firmly set on killing Harry so he moans _again_ after taking another bite, shaking his head like he can’t believe it. And Harry’s so frustrated, both sexually _and_ emotionally, so he doesn’t attempt any more conversation, allowing them to eat in silence that’s only broken when Louis makes one of his _noises_. 

Louis leans back heavily into his chair, his hand resting on his stomach like it’s expanded to the size of a watermelon. “That was amazing, Harry,” he says, giving Harry a warm smile and Harry can feel his insides seize up. 

“Thanks,” he mumbles, fighting off the blush working its way onto his cheeks, thinking, now that Louis is full of delicious food and happy, the next step is to get him a little tipsy and tactile. 

Which leads to both of them finishing off the bottle of wine, their cheeks flushed from the alcohol, and they’re now lying belly-up on the plush carpet in Louis’ living room. It’s difficult for Harry to keep himself from staring at Louis under _normal_ circumstances, but now that he’s drunk, it’s next to impossible. His head is turned so he can watch Louis smiling up at the ceiling with his arms splayed out at his sides. And Harry notices that, if he inches his hand a little to the left, his fingers would make contact with Louis’. So he does, and is surprised when Louis’ fingers instantly grasp around his.

He looks up to find Louis looking at him, now, with the sweet smile still playing at his lips.

“You’re a good friend,” Louis slurs, although he’s trying to enunciate each word carefully. 

_Friend_. Harry’s lips quirk down, his brow furrowing slightly. “Yeah, okay, thanks. You, too,” he says, feeling like maybe he should just leave and this whole thing was a stupid idea and how could he even think he could get Louis to like him. But then Louis’ fingers tighten around his and he looks up to see Louis smiling up at the ceiling again. 

So Harry takes the risk and inches his body closer to Louis’ until their shoulders are just barely touching and their fingers are tangled together between their hips. Louis looks over at him as he moves, but he keeps smiling and Harry thinks that’s a good sign. He’s not pushing Harry away. Harry turns to settle on his side, his neck angled weirdly so his head can rest on the floor, then Louis does the same, their hands still together between them. 

They kind of just look at each other in silence. Harry notices the way Louis’ eyes flit all over his face before settling on his mouth. He breathes in deeply, rearranging their hands so he can slip his finger’s between Louis’, then bravely reaches out his free arm to settle his hand at Louis’ waist, feeling the warm skin through the fabric of his shirt. And Louis’ eyes flutter closed momentarily before opening quickly and catching Harry’s. 

“Harry…” Louis says, his voice low and whispery, the breath of it barely disturbing Harry’s hair.

Harry doesn’t reply, because he’s really not sure what to say. So he just closes his eyes, trying to get the drunken spinning of his head to stop and his heart rate to settle. And right when he thinks he’s got it, his eyes snap open when there’s a warm hand gripping at the fleshy part of his hip and tugging him closer. He goes easily, allowing Louis to pull him in until their faces are nearly touching and Louis has this _look_ in his eyes. Harry breathes out harshly and Louis moves his hand from his hip and up to his shoulder to push him back gently until he’s lying flat on his back again. Harry feels Louis’ weight crawling over him and he blinks slowly to commit the feeling to memory. 

Louis’ hand returns to grip firmly at his hip and the other quickly untangles from Harry’s grasp and brings it up to prop himself above Harry. Their faces are so close that Harry would barely have to lift his chin a centimeter and their lips would press together. Louis’ hand slides up from his hip to his waist, slipping under his shirt and Harry gasps at the feeling of Louis touching his skin, then Louis ducks down to catch Harry’s lips and Harry is dumbfounded. His fingers are tingling from how he’s grasping tightly at Louis’ hair, but he can’t seem to work his lips right now, so Louis pulls away after a moment, giving Harry a weird look. 

“I thought…” Louis mumbles, his brow scrunched cutely but then he’s pulling away and— _what the hell, no_.

“No, please,” Harry whispers, leaning up to press his face to Louis’ neck, littering it with kisses and is relieved when he can feel the muscles in Louis’ back relax. He takes the opportunity to turn them over, flipping until he can press Louis into the floor, nosing along the line of his neck until Louis tips his head back and Harry can fit his mouth over his Adam’s apple, sucking gently and pressing his lips into the warm skin. 

They don’t try kissing again after that. Mainly because Louis doesn’t try to kiss him and Harry doesn’t want to push things, cursing himself for making Louis feel like Harry doesn’t want him, because holy fuck does Harry want him. In more ways than just kissing. 

Louis’ hands are running down his back, and Harry shivers when Louis’ fingers tuck beneath the waistband of his jeans, digging into the slight swell of his ass. Harry shifts, snugging his hips against Louis’ and align their groins.

There’s suddenly a loud knocking at the door and Harry gasps, knocking his forehead against Louis’ and Louis laughs suddenly, his head thrown back against the carpet, and Harry notices the darkening spot he marked over his Adam’s apple. Then the person knocks again, but Louis makes no move to get up.

“You going to get that?” Harry asks, his voice sounding raw and rumbly. 

Louis shrugs, “It’s just my manager, we have to look over this last shoot we did.”

“Oh,” Harry murmurs, slowly extracting himself from Louis’ body and. Why the hell couldn’t Louis had told him he was expecting company _before_ they got all hot and bothered. He stands on wobbly legs, grabbing his phone from the coffee table and moving over to the door. He’s about to open it and let whoever is out there inside, but then Louis is spinning him around and pressing him softly against the door.

“See you soon, babe,” Louis says, nipping softly at Harry’s wrist where he’s gripping him, before swinging the door open and guiding Harry outside.

Harry stumbles past Louis’ manager slowly, feeling dazed and confused but _really_ fucking good. The man rolls his eyes at Harry before turning to say something to Louis, but Harry can’t hear anything, the blood rushing through his head (and to other places) too loud to allow him to concentrate. 

The only thing his mind capable of comprehending is the fact that Harry _needs_ to get home so he can still have a wank while Louis’ touch and smell and voice are vibrating throughout his body.

“Fuck.”

 

*****

 

The next morning, Harry wakes up to a text message from Louis: _Left for nyc this morning to do a shoot, see you when I get back?_ And Harry smiles widely until his face breaks into a yawn, wiping the sleep from his eyes and texting Louis back.

_Keeping secrets already?? ;) Hope you have fun, but not too much!_

He doesn’t expect a reply right away, since Louis is obviously going to be busy working, which is why he shrieks like a little girl while he’s peeing when his phone vibrates loudly from where it’s hanging precariously off the edge of the bathroom counter. He quickly washes his hands and brushes his teeth before unlocking his phone with a wet thumb.

_It’s near impossible to have too much fun without you here!_

And the message would be cute and endearing if it weren’t for the picture Louis attached at the end. It shows the top of Louis’ face, his eyes concealed by Ray Ban aviators, and in the background appears to be a huge amusement park with roller coasters and—

_Is that Disney world!!?!?_

_Yeah, we took a small detour before ny!_ Attached to Louis’ message are about a thousand of the emojis wearing sunglasses. 

_You think you’re so cool, bastard_

_Correction: I KNOW I’m so cool!_ Again with the sunglasses emojis and… chickens?

_What’s with the chickens??_

_Shit, they were supposed to be fire! Bc I’m so HOT!_

Harry cracks up, his lungs wheezing for breath as his stomach cramps up from laughing. He guesses he’s being loud when Niall’s bedroom door swings open and a very sleep-soft and dangerous-looking Niall emerges, his hair sticking up in all directions. “Nothing, _nothing_ can be that funny this early.”

And Harry smiles because Niall’s Minnesotan accent is so adorable, especially when he’s tired and he can’t conceal it like he normally does. “Sorry, Ni,” Harry says. “Go back to sleep, I’m just texting Louis.” With that, Niall groans loudly and retreats back into his room, slamming the door. And Harry’s pretty sure he can vaguely hear ‘ _just fucking fuck already_ ’ being shouted from Niall’s room.

 

*****

 

Throughout the week while Louis is in New York, they text each other constantly and Louis calls Harry before he’s about to fall asleep, which is about three hours before Harry plans on falling asleep because of the time difference. But Harry always lies down in bed anyway, just to relax while Louis rambles on about his day and how much he misses him, how they’ve already finished their shoot, but Ben, Louis’ manager, wants to stay in New York for a few more days to take Louis to fancy get-togethers with other modeling agencies and fashion designers. And even though that means Harry has to go even longer without Louis, he thinks it all sounds pretty fucking amazing. 

_“I need to see you,”_ Louis says now while they’re on the phone. 

Harry smiles, because even though Louis is constantly surrounded by hot models and rich designers, he still wants to come back to Harry. “I want to see you, too,” he mumbles, turning his face and pressing it into his pillow. 

Louis hums and they lay in silence for a beat before he says, _“I still want to kiss you, y’know.”_

Harry can feel his face heat up and he presses his grin into his pillow. “I know,” he says. “I want you to.”

 _“Good,”_ Louis says, his voice sounding brighter. “I should be back in three days.”

“Good,” Harry mocks, trying to imitate Louis’ voice, but doing a poor job.

Louis laughs, and Harry tries to imagine the way his lips frame his sharp teeth and the way his eyes nearly close all the way when he laughs. _“Idiot,”_ Louis says fondly.

“You love it,” Harry states, turning his head to smile up at the ceiling.

 _“Yeah,”_ Louis agrees, his voice quiet. _“Listen, I should probably go to sleep, now. And so should you. Gotta be up early to feed your precious monkeys that I know you like more than me.”_

Harry scoffs, shaking his head. “You caught me,” he says. “I’m just keeping you around until I can get one of them to fall in love with me.”

“Knew it!” Louis exclaims quietly, laughing at himself. “Goodnight, Hazzy.”

“’Night, Lewis.”

 

*****

 

Two days later, Harry gets out of work early because a fence repair crew came in to make any repairs necessary and Liam told him he could go home if he wanted, so he did. He drove home slowly because he wasn’t really sure what he was going to do once he got there, but now he’s home with nothing to do, which is how he ends up on his laptop, Googling Louis’ most recent photoshoot, because, why not?

He clicks on the first link that comes up, settling back into his bed, preparing himself for some good jerk-off material, but his fingers freeze over the keyboard, his eyes widening when he sees the first picture of many. It’s of Louis, of course, and he’s standing in front of a light gray background, his arms behind his head as he pushes his hips toward the camera. He’s wearing a tight pair of Calvin Klein boxer-briefs that cling deliciously to his thighs. The only problem is when Harry’s eyes focus on his thighs, there’s a pair of well-manicured hands digging into the muscle of Louis’ legs, one of the hands reaching up toward the waistband. The body the arms belong to can’t be seen, but Harry is one hundred percent positive that they belong to a woman; from the delicate wrists, and the bright red nail polish. 

Harry’s toes curl up in… anger? But he manages to force himself to look at the rest of the pictures. About halfway through, the woman becomes a part of the shoot, wearing her own lingerie as she drapes herself over Louis body, but Louis still maintains full eye contact with the camera while the woman only focuses on him. Harry tries to find any sign that indicates Louis is feeling awkward in the photos, but his eyes are clouded over as he smolders at the camera, and Harry quickly exits out of the shoot.

He Googles Louis Tomlinson and browses through the most recent articles. They have pictures showing Louis leaving the warehouse that the photoshoot was taken in. He has a large bag over his shoulder, probably holding changes of clothes, and Harry sees the woman from the shoot walking beside him. They look like they’re laughing together and smiling and Harry huffs out a sharp breath, feeling so fucking jealous, and even though he probably has no right to be this jealous, he doesn’t really care. Not when this slut is throwing herself at Louis. Okay, not really, but still. 

He finds out the woman’s name is Jessica Stam, and she’s apparently worked with Louis before, which has all of the gossip magazines in a frenzy. They’re all insinuating that ‘ _Tomlinson and Stam appear to have recently started dating_ ’ and Harry is so furious he’s pretty sure he’s about to acquire laser vision. He slams his laptop closed and turns his phone off, not really wanting to have to deal with anyone right now. Not even Louis. 

 

*****

 

Harry wakes up around four in the morning to Niall shoving at his shoulders to get him up. He slaps Niall away and sits up abruptly, wiping at his eyes.

“Where’s the fire?” Harry asks, his voice rough and slow.

“There isn’t a fucking fire, you shit,” Niall replies, shoving at Harry again. “Louis has been calling me all morning. Told me he’s been trying to get ahold of you but your phone’s off.”

Harry pouts because Louis is stupid and he doesn’t want to talk to stupid people right now. He’s finding it difficult to even be talking to Niall. “I don’t want to talk to him,” he says, lying back down in bed and covering his head with his pillow.

Niall grabs the pillow and chucks it across the room. “Yes, you do. He said you promised to pick him up from the airport. His flight just landed so he’ll be ready in about forty-five minutes.”

“I don’t care.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Niall exclaims, getting up from the bed and pacing around furiously. “You like him, he likes you. Usually, if you like someone, you do nice things for them. Like, pick them up from the airport when you already told them you would.”

Harry sits up again, glaring at Niall’s stupid head. “ _He doesn’t like me, Niall_ ,” Harry spits, and Niall stops pacing to stare at him, wide-eyed.

“Dude, do you hear yourself? You told me just the other day how he told you he wants to kiss you, how he couldn’t wait to come back home to see you. Now, you’re saying he _doesn’t like you_?” 

“That’s what I said, Niall,” Harry sighs, rubbing his face. “He’s dating some _model_ now, so it all makes sense.”

“How do you know this? Did he tell you?”

“He didn’t _need_ to tell me,” Harry replies, grabbing his laptop and opening it up, the gossip website still open on the screen, shoving it across the bed toward Niall.

Niall walks over and leans down to look at the website and Harry sits there, picking at his cuticles. Then Niall’s laughing. Loudly. So Harry glares at him some more because _this isn’t funny_. 

“You actually believe this shit?” Niall asks, wiping laugh-tears from his eyes.

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because, as I just said, it’s shit. And also, there’s this,” Niall begins as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, thumbing over the screen and then handing it to Harry. It’s Niall’s text conversation with Louis.

_L: Hey Niall! So I’m in nyc right now and I wanted to bring Harry something back. Would he like scarves, or a snapback? Personally, I think he’d look hot in a snapback…_

_N: Ahaha! Do whatever you feel, dude. Snapback sounds like a nice change for ol’ Harold._

_L: Haha yeah. That’s what I was thinking. Maybe I’ll just get him both._

_N: Don’t go spoiling him! He already rubs it in my face that he has a hot model for a boyfriend._

_L: He called me his boyfriend???_

_N: Shit yeah. Are you not boyfriends or something? Don’t tell him I told you that!!!!_

_L: No no. It’s fine. I guess we are? We just haven’t talked about it. Do you think wearing a shirt that says “Will you be my boyfriend?” would be a good conversation starter?? Hahah_

_N: If you want him to be your boyfriend, then go for it!!_

_L: Best $15 I’ve ever spent_

Then Harry stops reading because the rest of the texts are of Louis worrying about where Harry is since Harry’s phone is turned off and Harry feels like an asshole. But he can’t stop smiling, either. He places Niall’s phone on the bed with shaky hands and gets out of bed, not caring that he’s completely naked in front of Niall. 

He starts picking up clothes from the floor and putting them on. He doesn’t even worry about his hair, leaving it flopping over his forehead the way he wasn’t worn it in years, but he doesn’t feel the need to worry about Louis judging him for it. After he slips on his old, dirty Converse, he looks over to see Niall sitting on the bed and smiling at him.

“He said he’ll be waiting by terminal three,” Niall says, standing up to pat Harry on the shoulder and hand him his keys. 

“Thank you,” Harry sighs, wrapping Niall up in a tight hug before slipping out of his room and out of the apartment altogether. 

 

*****

 

The airport isn’t crowded when Harry arrives. He parks in a nearby parking lot and walks to the airport. He knows he’s reached terminal three when he has to work his way through a large group of paparazzi that aren’t allowed into the airport. He makes it into the airport, sighing in relief when he’s no longer squeezed between bodies.

He finds a small group of paparazzi waiting by a pair of double-doors and he figures they’re probably here for the same reason he is, so he goes to stand by them, just lingering toward the back and roaming his eyes over the few people coming through the doors. He decides to take out his phone to let Niall know he’s made it safely, getting a _good luck_ in reply before he hears the paparazzi around him begin to shout random things and click away at their cameras.

Harry blinks through the bright flashes, focusing more intently on the faces passing by him, then his breath hitches when he sees Louis face toward the back of the group of people, and he looks gorgeous, as usual. He’s wearing a black pair of skinny-legged sweats, a t-shirt and a sweater, and a headband is holding his hair back. Louis is turned to the side, talking to Ben quite furiously with a lot of hand motions. Harry takes a deep breath before he steps out from the group of paparazzi and stands with his hands clasped behind his back, waiting.

He can see the moment Louis sees him, because Louis stops walking completely, facing Harry full on, and that’s when Harry sees it. Louis is wearing the shirt. The stupid fucking shirt with large, pink letters asking if he’ll be his boyfriend. And then it’s like they both start moving at the same time, moving toward each other slowly as the cameras flash around them.

Harry unclasps his hands to have them at the ready when Louis is less than an arms-length away and he reaches his hands out to caress them around Louis’ neck as Louis’ hands fit themselves around his hips. They don’t stop walking toward each other until Harry’s feet are between Louis’ and their chests are pressed impossibly close, then Harry leans in to close the space between their mouths. They kiss fiercely, probably _too_ fiercely for public, and Harry is dizzy from it. Louis is taking control, licking into Harry’s mouth and digging the nail of his thumb into Harry’s hipbone. 

Harry pulls away gasping, “Yes, yes.” 

Louis is smiling at him, his brow furrowed in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

Harry grabs the front of Louis’ shirt tugging at it as he noses against Louis’ temple, waiting for Louis to look down before repeating, “Yes.”

Louis’ head snaps up again quickly and, now, he’s grinning, his teeth shining. “Perfect,” he says, kissing Harry chastely on the mouth and grabbing his hand, leading him out of the airport and away form the paparazzi that Harry completely forgot were there; their incessant flashes and yelling at the back of his mind as he focuses on the warm press of Louis beside him and the strong fingers between his own. 

“Perfect.”

 

*****


	2. You Show Me The City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: These chapters are not written to be consecutive with the previous. There may be time gaps in between.

The thing with Harry and Louis is that Niall thinks they’re super annoying. 

And it’s not their fault, really. They can’t help the fact that they’re attracted to each other. Well, sure, they could probably resist having makeout sessions on the couch while all three of them are watching Parks and Recreation marathons together, but it’s hard. Especially when Harry realizes, yet again, that he has a sexy underwear model for a boyfriend and he gets these urges and he _needs_ to touch Louis with his hands and his lips.

And Louis doesn’t seem to mind. He’s usually half-asleep on the couch, sprawled out with his feet in Harry’s lap. And when Harry starts crawling along the length of Louis’ body, Louis gets a smirk on his face, his eyes opening slowly. And he’s always more than willing to do anything Harry has planned, so that’s a plus.

Like now, Louis is sat in the recliner, the chair fully extended so Louis’ body is almost fully horizontal. And Harry can’t stop looking at him from his spot next to Niall on the couch. He notices the way Louis’ chest moves when he laughs at something on the TV, to the way his legs spread even wider when he notices Harry watching him.

Louis looks over at him now, raises his eyebrows and glances quickly to Niall who’s caught up in the movie playing on the screen. Then Harry watches with bated breath as Louis slides a hand down his torso, his fingers playing with the drawstring of his sweats before moving further down and wrapping a hand around himself until Niall laughs obnoxiously at the movie. 

Louis retracts his hand, still making full eye contact with Harry and winking dirtily before turning his attention back to the TV, but Harry can see the line of his dick through the material of his sweats, and he’s pretty sure he’s making a weird whining sound in the back of his throat. So he averts his eyes back to the TV.

“Gotta take a piss,” Louis says, rolling himself off of the recliner and refusing to make eye contact with Harry as he leaves the room.

Harry taps his fingers against his thighs, waiting for Louis to come back but trying so hard to actually concentrate on the movie playing and try to understand what’s going on, but it’s no use. His eyes keep flicking over to the hallway entry, just wanting to see Louis emerge from it in all his glory. 

He ends up actually getting distracted with the movie, so when Louis walks across the room in front of the TV to take his previous seat in the recliner, Harry almost swallows his tongue when he sees Louis is clad only in his tightest pair of boxer-briefs. He sits down on the recliner, not even bothering to fix the hems of the shorts where they’re riding up his inner thighs and the bulge of his cock is even _more_ noticeable now, so Harry goes for it. 

He sprints across the room, clambering onto the recliner and straddling Louis hips as Louis laughs delightedly and Niall groans in disgust as he goes to his room, saying something about finding better friends or getting his own underwear-model-boyfriend (which Harry will have to discuss with him later).

“You’re such a tease,” Harry growls, leaning down to bite at Louis’ neck.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Louis sighs, slipping his hands into the back of Harry’s sweats and squeezing. 

Harry moves both hands to either side of Louis’ head and pushes the back of the chair back until it’s fully reclined. He noses along Louis’ jawline, breathing deeply and nipping at the soft skin behind his ear. “Hate you,” he says as he moves a hand to grip firmly at Louis’ pectoral, rubbing a thumb over the hardening nipple he can feel through the fabric. 

Louis shifts quickly and suddenly Harry can feel a hand grasping at his hardening erection through his sweats. “No you don’t,” Louis says, clearly proud of himself as he starts palming at Harry’s cock. 

Harry whines, using both hands to tug at the hem of Louis’ shirt, urging him to pull it over his head and he attaches his mouth to Louis’ collarbone as soon as the fabric is pulled away. Louis grips his cock tighter, jerking it in short motions, driving Harry insane. He swiftly moves to shove his sweats down to his legs until he can kick them off, leaving his briefs on. He lowers himself down when Louis grips his hips with both hands, shifting until their groins are aligned and he can smoothly roll his hips in tight circles as he snags Louis’ lips in a sloppy kiss.

“You’re so hot,” Louis gasps, breathing heavily into Harry’s mouth and Harry giggles, grinning so Louis is kissing his teeth instead. “What’s so funny, weirdo?”

Harry pulls back, still grinning like a moron. “Just ironic how my hot and sexy underwear model boyfriend thinks _I’m_ hot.”

Louis pulls a weird face, gripping at the flesh of Harry’s hips more firmly, leaning up to kiss him breathless. “Because you _are_ hot, stupid.”

“Charming,” Harry says, his voice joking but he can feel the way his face betrays him by heating up. 

Louis just grins, pressing sweet kisses to Harry’s tingling lips and smoothing a comforting hand up Harry’s back that he immediately leans in to. He arches his back, leaning down to press his face into Louis’ neck, sucking softly at the skin as he starts rocking his hips again.

“I want you,” Harry whispers, his voice muffled where his lips are still pressed against Louis’ warm skin and he can feel how Louis’ breath hitches and his hands falter against his back. 

And, here’s the thing. Louis and Harry haven’t _exactly_ had sex yet. Well, sure, they’ve messed around _a lot_ , usually messy handjobs or blowjobs because Louis has been too tired to do anything else. But it’s mostly because Louis admitted to Harry that Harry is first actual relationship with a guy since he’s come out as bisexual. And that kind of made Harry a nervous wreck. 

He supposes he’s mainly nervous because he wants to make sure he makes everything _great_ for Louis, without having to worry about Louis being as nervous as he is. But also because he’s kind of scared that if he moves too fast, or takes things too quickly, Louis will freak out and leave him to be with some hot model woman. He knows these worries are irrational since Louis is always overeager to do anything sexual with him, but the thoughts are still always nagging at the back of his mind. Telling him to _calm the fuck down_. 

“You have me,” Louis replies with a wavering voice, like he knows that’s not what Harry meant.

Harry pouts, lifting his hips slightly until the bulge of Louis’ dick is rubbing along the cleft of his ass through his underwear. “You know what I mean,” he whines, and Louis groans, grabbing his chin and kissing him silly before wrapping his strong hands around Harry’s thighs and maneuvering to lift him from the recliner, making his way to Harry’s room. 

Harry giggles breathlessly, pressing his face to Louis’ bare shoulder. Then he’s being pressed into the mattress, his legs shifting to wrap themselves around Louis’ waist as he starts rocking their bodies, Louis thrusting their throbbing groins together. Harry mewls, throwing his head back against the pillows as his hands paw at Louis’ back.

“Fuck,” Harry cries, reaching down to grab Louis through his briefs. “Get these _off_.”

Louis is quick to move, grabbing the waistband of Harry’s briefs first and sliding them down his legs before moving on to his own, throwing them somewhere behind him. He settles himself between Harry’s legs and Harry frames Louis’ hips with his thighs, spreading his legs a bit further when he sees Louis’ dark eyes roaming over his body. Then his heart stutters when Louis leans down and kisses around the tip of his cock, teasing with his tongue as he looks up at Harry.

“Taste so good,” Louis murmurs against the skin of Harry’s hip, splaying his hands along Harry’s inner thighs and moving until his fingers barely graze behind Harry’s balls, making Harry gasp sharply before moaning.

Harry opens his eyes he didn’t realize were closed when the heat of Louis’ body is gone and the painful throbbing returns to his cock. He turns his head to see Louis crawling over to the nightstand, rifling through it before returning between his legs with lube in hand. Harry whimpers when Louis grabs his own cock, pumping twice to relieve some of the edge as he makes steady eye contact with Harry.

“C’mon, Lou,” Harry whines, spreading his legs and hooking his thighs over Louis’ hips, bucking his hips up once to get Louis’ attention, and Louis gets the hint. 

He slicks up his fingers and slips one steadily inside of Harry, and Harry loses it – his eyes squeezing shut and his head falling heavily against the bed, fists clutching at the sheets as he moans unabashedly. 

“Good?” Louis asks, and Harry thinks _what a stupid question_ but he nods his head anyway, biting sharply into his lower lip, not able to open his eyes.

But then his eyes snap open and he looks down his body to see Louis’ head between his thighs, and he moans again, his thighs wanting to squeeze around Louis’ head. The scruff of Louis’ beard feels like sandpaper against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, but it sends a jolt of arousal to his already painfully hard cock, making it blurt out a bit of precome onto his stomach. 

Before Louis even lets Harry feel his tongue, Harry can sense the burning of another finger entering him, but it’s quickly subdued when Louis’ tongue is slipping between his fingers, licking into him as his fingers stretch him out. His hips start rocking downward onto Louis’ fingers and tongue on their own accord, trying to get _more more more_. 

Then Louis uses his free hand to pump languidly at Harry’s cock as his fingers and tongue plunge further inside him and he feels like he’s about to burst into flames from the burning sensation growing steadily in the pit of his stomach. His hips bucks even faster, pushing himself into Louis’ fist, then down onto the tongue and fingers, his head spinning from how good it all feels. 

“Shit, _Louis_ ,” Harry mewls, tangling his fingers into Louis’ head of hair that’s still settled between his legs. “I’m gonna – you need to – I’m ready, _fuck_ , I’m good.” He tugs lightly at Louis’ hair, urging him up, and Louis relents, their wet mouths slipping together easily. 

Louis is still working his fist over Harry’s cock when he pulls away, fumbling for the condom by his knee and ripping it open with his teeth, removing his hand from Harry so he can roll it down his red-tipped cock. Harry watches as Louis eyes flutter shut from the sensation of getting a hand around himself, then Harry’s reaching for the lube, squeezing some out into the palm of his hand, then covering it over Louis’ dick, pumping him firmly.

“ _C’mon_ ,” Harry insists, grabbing a pillow from above his head and tucking it under his hips to make the angle easier for them both. Then Louis’ hands are sliding up his thighs, along his torso, not stopping until they’re both caressing his neck and Louis is catching his lips in a tender kiss. 

Harry loves to kiss Louis, really, but now is not the time for any excess kissing when he could have Louis’ cock inside him. So when Louis draws the kissing out a bit too long, he pinches at Louis’ side and spreads his thighs further around Louis’ hips. Louis pulls away, gasping and looking down between their bodies to where their cocks are both painfully hard and straining for release. 

“I’m nervous,” Louis whispers, tucking a curl behind Harry’s ear as he stares resolutely at a spot beside Harry’s head. 

Harry nearly freezes because why the hell is _Louis_ nervous? Louis, mister sexy-underwear-model, _cannot_ be nervous, because frankly, that’s Harry’s job. Besides, looking the way he does, Louis has _had_ to have had a decent amount of sex in his lifetime, so Harry’s sure Louis knows exactly what he’s doing when it comes to this.

“Why?” Harry whispers back, grabbing Louis’ chin between his forefinger and thumb, turning him to make eye contact, watches as Louis swallows thickly.

“I don’t want to disappoint you,” Louis says, stroking a hand up Harry’s side, smiling sheepishly. “I haven’t – I mean, I’ve had sex with other men before, but. I’ve never felt this way with them. Not how I feel with you. I wasn’t really worried about making them feel as comfortable as possible, ‘cause let’s face it, one-night-stands are for sex and that’s it, really.” He takes a deep breath before continuing and Harry just stares, wide-eyed. “That’s not how I want this to be with you, Harry. I want to give you everything, and more. I want you to be comfortable and enjoy this as much as I will. But I’ve never… I have no experience in that. Making sure we both enjoy it. I don’t want you to be disappointed.”

Harry’s pretty sure he’s about to have tears rolling down his cheeks so he surges up and plants a bruising kiss to Louis’ lips, slipping a hand behind his neck and pulling him closer. He pulls away gasping, a small smile tugging across his lips. “You could _never_ disappoint me, seriously. You’re prefect, Louis. And I trust you, with everything I have.” He laughs softly, shaking his head in disbelief. “It scares me. How much I want to give you everything and let you take whatever I have to offer. But I want to give it to you just as much as I want you to take it. But I also want _you_ to want this, as much as I do.” 

Louis is smiling at him, shaking his head, and Harry can’t help but to smile back, scratching at the soft hairs at the nape of Louis’ neck as they lean in for another kiss, teeth and tongues meeting heatedly. “I want it,” Louis says, nudging their nose together, “Fuck, do I want it.”

Harry grins, reaching between them and gripping Louis, pumping him back to full hardness as Louis sucks shocking bruises into his neck, teeth grazing sensitive skin. “Then let’s get on with it,” Harry says jokingly, winking at Louis when he pulls back, settling his forearms next to Harry’s head.

Louis leans down to retaliate by sucking harshly at one of Harry’s nipples, making Harry arch his body off the bed and grip tightly at Louis’ forearms. “No sass,” Louis says, biting softly at Harry’s stiffened nipple before leaning up onto his forearms again, reaching down with one hand to grasp him and Harry together, stroking them at the same time, spreading lube onto Harry’s cock in the process. 

Harry whimpers nodding his head for no reason, beginning the movement of his hips again. They stare into each other’s eyes as Louis guides his cock down to Harry’s entrance, nudging the head against the fluttering muscle and Harry does everything he can to get his body to calm down, to stop being so tense. And it’s only when Louis arches down to catch Harry’s lips with his own does Harry melt into it, his muscles relaxing enough for Louis to make his way inside.

When Louis is about halfway in, they stop to breathe, gasping into the other’s mouth and their lips knock together softly when Harry ruts his hips downward to get more of Louis inside. 

“You feel so good,” Louis rasps out, tucking his face into the space between Harry’s neck and shoulder as he presses the rest of the way in.

Harry groans in response, tightening his legs around Louis’ waist and digging his fingers into the man’s shoulders. Louis starts moving, slowly rocking his hips, causing a slow drag of in and out that’s nothing but a sharp burn right now for Harry, making his face twist up in discomfort. It’s been a while.

“I’m sorry,” Louis says when he sees Harry’s face, attempting to smooth the lines on Harry’s forehead with his thumb. ”Just give it – a minute.” He grunts, beginning a smoother drag with his hips, thumbing against Harry’s jaw as he presses a messy kiss to Harry’s lips. And it’s all spit and jerky movements and teeth, but Harry is finding it to be a nice distraction as Louis’ thrusts slowly turn into pleasure.

“Right there,” Harry gasps, legs and arms tightening as the head of Louis’ cock nudges against his prostate. “Again, again.”

Louis shifts up onto his hands, practically in a push-up position above Harry as he keeps his hips at the same angle, his thrusts more firm as he presses in deeper, hitting Harry’s prostate dead-on each time he drives inside. And Harry can’t help but moan helplessly, his arms and legs falling limp as Louis persists. 

“Good?” Louis asks, his breathing sharp and jagged.

Harry nods jerkily, “Nnnghh.” 

“Good, baby. Good.” 

Then Louis shuts up, his hips pistoning at a rapid pace until Harry’s a mewling and moaning mess beneath him. His eyes struggle to open when he feels a firm grip around his untouched cock against his stomach, a mess a precome covering the dusting of hairs below his navel. He grunts, the sensation overwhelming after being left alone for so long. The rushing of blood in his ears makes it almost impossible when Louis starts talking to him again. 

“Come on, babe. Show me how good it is for you.”

Harry whimpers, reaching up to paw at Louis’ shoulders, his blunt fingernails scratching at the skin and leaving red welts. Then he’s coming – his head slamming against the mattress as his entire body seizes up and whiny moans fill the air around them. His heels dig into the mattress, his fingers gripping so tightly at Louis’ biceps he’s sure there will be blood. 

He feels so fucking good. He can’t function properly since his mind is filled with bursts of bright pastels and his entire body won’t cooperate. But he can feel Louis continuing to thrust inside. His dick is a thick, heavy slide inside of him and he knows when Louis is coming. From the way a guttural moan escapes his lungs, and the way his thrusts become sloppy and careless. Then Louis pulls out, making him wince slightly, before he settles his weight on top of him, breathing heavily into his hair. 

They lie pressed together, Harry’s drying come sticking to their stomachs. And when Harry regains the use of his arms, he rubs his palms up and down Louis’ sweat-slick back until Louis’ breathing is around a normal rate and he lifts his head to kiss Harry fiercely, biting at his lower lip.

“You were amazing,” Harry murmurs when they pull apart, rubbing his thumbs behind Louis’ ears, watching as a slight blush creeps onto his cheeks. 

“You’re not just saying that?” Louis asks sheepishly, ducking his head to kiss along Harry’s chest. 

“No,” Harry insists, tugging softly at Louis’ hair until he looks at him. “It was everything I ever thought it would be.”

Louis hums happily, pressing his face into Harry’s palm. “Think about it a lot, hm?”

Harry scoffs jokingly, “Only all the time.” He grins widely, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“You disgust me,” Louis mumbles while moving to get off the bed, but Harry envelops him with his limbs. 

“Oh, _I’m_ the disgusting one? Who’s still wearing a jizz-filled condom, hm?”

Louis winces, looking down between their bodies. “I guess we’re both kind of disgusting, aren’t we?”

“Maybe it’s what makes us perfect for each other.”

Louis rolls his eyes fondly, “Maybe.”

 

*****

 

Over the next couple months, Harry and Louis are inseparable. Well, except for when Louis has to fly out to random cities every week for more photoshoots, or when Harry has to go to work at the zoo. But other than that, they tend to spend every waking moment together. So much so that Harry rarely even goes back to his and Niall’s apartment anymore. Which makes Harry feel guilty for leaving Niall all alone, but then Louis will give him a stunning blowjob and he’ll forget all about it. 

It’s about two-and-a-half months into their relationship when Harry decides to bring Louis to the zoo with him. If shouldn’t feel like such a big deal, but Harry sees it as some sort of milestone for them, like Louis is getting to see a part of his life that he’s never witnessed before and Harry’s not sure why he feels more nervous than excited. 

They’re in the employee building, Harry putting his things away while Louis makes his rounds and shakes hands with everyone in the room. And Harry can’t fight the smug smirk on his face when Louis shakes hands with the girls and they nearly faint from just looking at him. Harry knows the feeling. 

Harry shows Louis how he gets his cart ready, where they keep all the food for the animals, and he even shows him the secluded area where he and Zayn will light up a joint every now and then. And Louis seems fascinated by all of it – his eyes wide and nodding as Harry tells him everything and he looks so cute that Harry can’t help kissing him breathless up against the shelves of tools before they go on feeding rounds. 

Around noon, they make it to the monkeys and Harry is feeling more nervous than he has all day, because these are _his_ monkeys. He takes care of them the most so he sort of feels like they’re his children and he’s introducing them to their new dad, or something. 

They’re standing in front of the cage door when Harry turns to Louis, taking his hand. “Louis, you are about to witness something that I haven’t shared with anyone. Not even Niall. So you should feel special.” He’s smiling, but he hopes Louis can sense the seriousness in his tone. 

“I understand, Haz,” Louis leans in to press a sweet kiss to his lips. “Show me your precious monkeys.”

Harry grins while he turns to unlock the door, stepping inside and pulling Louis with him. The monkeys swarm Harry, chanting and yelling and climbing up his legs. And Harry just laughs delightedly, allowing them to cling to his limbs and tug at his hair. He looks over to see Louis watching him with a loving smile on his face. 

“What?” Harry asks, suddenly feeling over-exposed.

“Nothing,” Louis says quickly, raising his hands in defense. “You’re just cute, that’s all.”

Harry blushes, turning away to hide it from Louis. “Help me feed them.”

Once the monkeys have calmed down a bit, Harry and Louis fill up their bowls with fruits and leaves and dried insects. They sit off to the side on a large, low-hanging branch of a tree, while they watch the monkeys eat. 

“Look at those two,” Louis says, pointing over to a pair of monkeys that are feeding apple slices to each other. “How cute.”

“Yeah,” Harry nods. “They’re actually mates. They’re always doing stuff like that.”

“Aww, mates,” Louis croons, clutching his hands to his heart.

“They’re one of the few monkey species that mate for life, actually,” Harry mumbles, watching as the two monkeys start grooming each other. When Louis doesn’t say anything, Harry looks over to see Louis staring at him, so he raises a questioning brow.

“For _life_? Even when there are all these other hot monkeys they can get with?” Louis waves an arm around the cage.

Harry nods, watching Louis carefully. “Gibbons monkeys are all about commitment. Making a family and living together forever. Much like humans do.”

Louis’ eyes are wide with amazement as he turns to watch the mated monkeys. “That’s amazing. How do they even decide who they want to spend the rest of their life with?”

Harry turns to watch the monkeys, too. “It all has to do with their smell. If they find a mate that they think smells right for them, that’s it.” He smiles as he watches the monkeys clinging to each other as they sit on a branch diagonal to them. 

Then Harry feels something nudging along the nape of his neck, warm air covering his skin. He turns to see Louis pressing his face to his neck, breathing deeply. “What are you doing?” Harry laughs. “That tickles.”

“I just like your smell,” Louis says, and Harry can feel his smile against his neck, then he realizes what Louis is doing.

“Oh, yeah?” Harry asks, turning his body toward Louis so he can wrap his legs around Louis’ waist and tuck his face against Louis’ neck, breathing in the scent that has become so familiar. 

Louis continues to breath Harry in deeply, now pressing warm kisses behind his ear. “Will you be my gibbons, Harry?”

Harry’s smile is so wide he’s sure it’s about to split his face and he presses his face to Louis shoulder as he wraps his arms around Louis as well. “I think we could work something out.”

Louis laughs, squeezing at Harry’s thighs that are hooked around his hips. “Well, you already are part monkey.”

Harry makes a noise of indignation, lifting his head to glare at Louis, but Louis is quick to capture his lips in a heated kiss, sucking at his lower lip. “Okay, I’ll be your gibbons, if you’ll be mine.” He says breathlessly into Louis’ mouth, and Louis just grins into the kiss, holding Harry a little tighter.

And Harry thinks they probably look like a couple of monkeys – sitting in a tree and wrapped around each other. But he thinks it couldn’t be more perfect.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand I had originally posted these as a series, but I have decided to combine them as one story to clean up my dash.


	3. Our Chromosomes, In Sepia Tones

When Harry has a typical conversation, he usually tries to mention that his boyfriend is an underwear model _at least_ twenty times. He realizes it’s probably annoying, but _come on_ ; he has a fucking hot underwear model for a boyfriend. Cut him some slack.

Now, Louis being an underwear model has its benefits (a lot of benefits, actually), but Harry still feels weird when he’s casually browsing through a magazine and sees Louis photographed in skimpy underwear with some (practically nude) woman drooling all over him. It’s weird, kind of. And it usually sends Harry into small panic attacks, wondering when the day is going to come that Louis has a ‘big-gay-freak-out’ and realizes he no longer likes dick (Harry’s dick specifically) and then runs off to Paris with some stunning model that Harry could never compete with. It makes Harry feel like shit, basically. 

But Louis – perfect, lovely Louis is always there to make him feel like the complete opposite of shit. He makes him feel loved and beautiful, even though Harry won’t be able to believe it himself unless Louis is there whispering it into his ear. He seems to always know what to say to pull Harry from his panic attacks. 

It usually starts with Louis tugging the magazine from his hands, tossing it onto the floor, then pulling Harry into his chest. And there’s a brief struggle where Harry tries to pull away, wondering why Louis would want someone as disgusting as him that close to him, let alone touch him at all. But then Louis’ hands thread their way into Harry’s hair and scratch at his scalp to calm him slightly before he starts the whispers of _you know you’re the only one I want_ or _how can you not see how beautiful you are_ or _you’re a model in my eyes_ and those usually leave him in a relaxed mass of limbs in Louis’ lap. 

Except tonight. Tonight, Louis whispers something new.

“Come on, Haz,” Louis is saying, petting at his hair. “You know what I’ve told you about reading those ridiculous gossip blogs.”

“But they’re so convincing,” Harry whines, pressing his face against Louis’ chest, his voice getting quieter, “And I always wonder... What if they’re right?”

Louis scoffs, “How would they be right, Harry? I come back to you every night when I’m in town. And, even when I’m not here, we Skype nearly every night I’m away.”

“I just mean, like... Them being right about you liking women,” Harry says, his hands clutching at the back of Louis’ shirt. 

“I’m bisexual. Of course I like women. But I like men, too,” Louis clarifies, tilting Harry’s chin up to look at him. “I like _you_.”

Harry pouts, shaking his head. “It’s no fair.”

“What’s no fair, babe?” Louis chuckles.

“You’re bi, so you get to like both. You have more options to leave me for, and everyone knows that, so more people are able to take you from me. While I’m just gay, and no one wants a weird, gay guy who works at a zoo.”

Louis shakes his head, now, rolling his eyes. “That’s strange, ‘cause I’m actually with a weird, gay guy who works at a zoo.” His voice is teasing as he prods his fingers against Harry’s ribs, tickling him. 

Harry pouts even harder to fight off the smile and the laughter building in his chest, tucking his face against Louis’ chest again. “He sounds terrible.”

He feels warm air puffing against his ear and he knows Louis’ mouth is almost pressed up against it. 

“He’s actually pretty lovely,” Louis whispers against his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “He’s probably the most attractive zookeeper I’ve ever seen.”

“Maybe you should go be with him, then,” Harry retorts, and yeah, he’s knows he’s being a little shit now. 

“Harry,” Louis breathes, sounding distraught. 

Harry lifts his head, still pouting as Louis presses a sweet kiss to his lips. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I just. It’s hard, sometimes. Seeing you with all those women.”

Louis wraps his arms around him, hugging him tight. “How about you come to my next shoot? And see that you’ve been worrying for nothing.” 

And. _That_ could be interesting. Then maybe Harry will be able to mark his territory and fight off any bitches that get too close to his Louis. 

Harry nods and tilts his head back, sighing deeply through his nose when Louis presses a promising kiss to his lips. 

*****

Okay. Maybe it wasn’t _that_ great of an idea. 

Harry is standing over in the corner where the photographer told him to stand and _stay out of the way_. He has his arms crossed tightly over his chest, and he can’t help shifting his weight from foot to foot in annoyance as the photographer and his assistants push Louis around where they want him and push him up against one of the women they just brought out in the split second Harry had his eyes closed in a blink. 

He notices Louis keeps glancing over at him, giving him apologetic smiles before the photographer yells something and Louis looks away to smolder at the camera. And it’s not all that bad, really. Harry gets to watch as Louis struts around in his little shorts and give his sexiest looks at the camera. The only down side is the jealousy that he feels bubbling up in his stomach whenever they want the woman in the shot with Louis. 

But he toughs it out, acting as the good boyfriend he is while Louis does his job. And that’s what he keeps telling himself, _it’s just his job, it doesn’t mean anything_. But he can’t help sighing in relief when the photographer calls end. 

Harry watches as Louis thanks the woman as they dress themselves in large, white robes. Then Louis is walking over to him and he can’t help but feel antsy as Louis grins at him and does a weird little shimmy-dance on his way over, then kisses him on the mouth. 

“How’d you like it?” he asks him, tucking a curl behind his ear.

“Good,” Harry nods, “You looked amazing.”

Louis grins, flipping his fringe to the side dramatically. “I know,” he sighs, like it’s a struggle to be good-looking. And Harry has to pinch his side under the robe for being a little diva, making Louis shriek and dig his hands into Harry’s sides, tickling him viciously. 

They’re laughing loudly, Harry doing more wheezing than anything, when Louis’ manager comes over to them. 

“They said they want to do a shoot of the two of you,” Ben says, writing something down on a stack of papers on a clipboard. “Only if you’re up for it,” he adds, looking at the two of them expectantly. 

Harry looks over to Louis to find him already grinning at him.

“What do you think, Haz? Up for a little modeling of your own?”

Harry swallows nervously, looking over Louis’ shoulder to see the photography crew sort of just lingering in the room, checking on their equipment. He looks back to Louis, whose smile has dulled a little.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, babe,” he says, smoothing a hand against his hip. 

“Nono, we can,” Harry says quickly, looking over at Ben. “I don’t... We’ll be wearing clothes, right?”

Ben shrugs, tucking his pen behind his ear. “If you want,” he says, giving them both a pat on the shoulder before going over to talk to the photographer.

“Luckily I wore my good boots today,” Harry says, looking down at the beat-up leather of his shoes.

Louis laughs, reaching around to grab at his ass, making him squeak. “Don’t worry, no ones gonna be looking at your shoes.” And then he walks away to slip his clothes back on. 

Harry sputters as he’s bombarded by two women who are spraying hairspray into his hair and swiping a powder brush over his face. They move along, quickly flouncing over to Louis who looks completely unfazed by their aggressiveness. 

Then a strong hand is around his elbow and he’s being shoved in front of the camera where he stands completely still, his eyes wide as he stares at the camera lens. But then Louis is pressing up against his side, slipping an arm around his waist and he relaxes. 

The photographer informs them that the shots they’re going to be taking will most likely end up in some magazine discussing their relationship, so they just have to look as natural as possible. But Harry knows it’s going to be awkward, or at least, _he’ll_ be awkward. 

Suddenly his eyes are filled with bright flashes and he freezes like a deer caught in headlights. Louis tugs at his arm trying to get him to move around with him as the camera continues to flash.

Louis leans in to whisper in his ear, “Come on, babe. Just act like the camera isn’t there.”

Harry breathes out through his nose and rolls his shoulders back, trying to relax. Louis pinches at his cheeks and that’s when he starts smiling, he can feel his dimple indenting his cheek. 

“There we go,” Louis cheers, pulling him into a kiss, leaving them both smiling at each other.

“Good,” the photographer comments, and Harry nearly jumps, having forgot they weren’t alone. 

They take a few more pictures – side-by-side with their arms around each other, back-to-back with their heads turned to see each other, and one with Harry standing behind Louis with his head tucked over the older man’s shoulder and Louis has his head turned, staring at Harry’s lips. 

Then Louis is being instructed away from him so Harry is standing in front of the white backdrop by himself, and he’s starting to feel antsy again. He continues to look over at Louis for support as the photographer explains something about needing solo-shots of Harry incase there are any articles written about him. 

And now since Louis isn’t with him, he has to actually look at the camera lens, which is weird to him. He can tell his smiles probably look pretty lame and it doesn’t spread to his entire face, but then it just gets even worse when he realizes Louis isn’t even in the same room as him anymore.

“C’mon,” the photographer sighs, slouching behind his camera. “Just smile like you mean it.”

“Sorry. Yeah, okay,” Harry nods, clasping his hands behind his back and giving the camera his best toothy grin. 

“Stop leaning so far to the right,” the photographer instructs and Harry immediately straightens up. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize I was doing that,” Harry murmurs, making sure both of his knees are locked so he doesn’t start leaning.

The camera flashes again a few times, and then the photographer groans. “This guy’s useless,” he says, and Harry can feel his face form into a pout.

Then he sees Louis walk back into the room with his arms filled with bottles of Vitamin Water that he’s pretty sure he stole from the fridge in the back, and when he notices Harry watching him, he pulls a silly face with his eyes crossed and Harry can’t stop the laugh that burst from his chest and the smile widening on his face.

There are more camera flashes, then, and Harry immediately stops laughing, turning back to the photographer. “Sorry, I wasn’t ready,” he says, fixing the hem of his sweater. 

“Don’t apologize,” the photographer mumbles, appearing to be looking over the photos he just took. “I think I got what I wanted.”

Harry sighs and is about to slouch over to one of the chairs, but then a nearly naked Louis is pouncing on him and trying to lift his top over his head.

“Louis!” Harry shrieks, trying to tug down his sweater. “What are you doing?”

“We’re gonna take a few underwear shots,” Louis explains. “Just for fun.”

Harry’s skeptical as Louis finally tugs his shirt off completely and he moves to cross his arms over his chest. Then he nearly chokes when Louis drops to his knees, unclasping his belt and undoing his jeans quickly, tugging them down his legs and he’s glad he didn’t decide to go commando today. He nearly topples over when Louis works at getting his boots off before he can continue with his jeans.

Then they’re both standing in front of the camera in their underwear and Harry notices there are now quite a few more people (mainly the women who usually stay in the backroom) lingering toward the back of the room, watching them.

“I feel ridiculous,” Harry sulks, not sure whether to cover his chest or his crotch.

Louis grabs both his wrists, pulling them down to his sides. “Well, you _look_ amazing,” he winks, turning to grin at the photographer.

Harry takes a deep breath, preparing himself to just get this whole thing over with. He’s scratching mindlessly at the back of his thigh as Louis discusses something with the photographer. Then one of the crewmembers is dragging a flimsy-looking plastic chair next to him and Louis is sitting down on it so he’s facing sideways to the camera. Harry looks down at him suspiciously as Louis just grins at him.

Then the photographer is saying something about a lap-dance-inspired shoot and Harry glares at Louis, who continues to grin, unashamed. _So that’s what the chair is for._

Harry is instructed to straddle Louis’ lap, and he does so gracefully. Or, _un_ gracefully. He knees Louis in the stomach, then headbutts him as he tries to apologize. Not to mention, the camera is flashing the entire time and Louis seems to be unable to stop laughing. 

Once he’s seated in Louis’ lap, he frowns at him, draping his arms over his shoulders. “Stop laughing at me,” he pouts. “I’m supposed to be sexy right now.”

“I’m sorry,” Louis wheezes, wiping the laugh-tears from his cheeks. “Okay, okay. I’m good.”

Harry shakes his head at him, but can’t help smiling, kissing him sweetly on the lips as he shakes with the final trembles of his laughs. Then a loud beat filled with bass reverberates around the room and Harry glances over to see a different crewmember has switch on the sound system. He rolls his eyes when Louis squeezes his butt. 

“C’mon, now,” Louis teases. “Show me what you’re workin’ with.”

Harry bites his lip, starting a slow roll of his hips and pressing forward against Louis’ body so Louis has to tilt his head upward to retain eye contact. He tries to ignore the loud wolf whistling coming from somewhere behind him, just focusing on Louis’ hands gripping at his bare thighs and the flashes coming from the camera. 

He can feel the hems of his boxer briefs rucking up his thighs, as he continues the movement of his hips, and his hands itch to reach down to fix them, but it’s almost like Louis’ fingers are doing it on purpose, exposing the sensitive skin of his thighs even further. 

In a burst of confidence, Harry spins around reaching behind to brace himself on the back of the chair as he rubs his ass against Louis, reveling in the way Louis’ fingers grip tightly at his hips. His confidence quickly dissipates when he opens his eyes and sees other eyes staring at him, so he spins himself back around, clambering back onto Louis’ lap and slowly rutting their groins together.

The camera continues to flash and Louis shifts to pull Harry further onto his lap, and then there’s a silent squeaking noise and Harry squeals as the chair beneath them collapses and now he’s straddling Louis’ hips on the floor. 

“Ow, fuck,” Louis groans, but he’s laughing, snapping Harry’s waistband against his hip. “I think we’re done, here.”

Harry nods, giggling as he leans down to snag Louis’ lips in a kiss. 

*****

Harry’s browsing through another magazine as he lies in bed, waiting for Louis to get out of the shower. He’s just briefly skimming the pages, but stops immediately when he recognizes Louis’ tattooed torso. He groans internally, preparing himself for seeing Louis with a woman smothering him, but then his breath catches when he recognizes his own tattooed torso next to Louis’. 

It’s one of the shots of them on that fucking flimsy, plastic chair. He’s straddling Louis thighs, pressed up close, torso-to-torso, and Louis’ head is tipped back staring up at him with a glint in his eye and his mouth is hanging slack. Harry feels a shiver roll down his shine and he suddenly notices he’s filling out in his briefs, his cock getting heavy between his legs.

He sighs in relief when Louis opens the bathroom door, and Harry eyes him hungrily. He’s wearing nothing but his tight, little briefs. He sees when Louis notices the magazine in his hands, because he sighs, crawling onto the bed and moving to comfort him. But then Harry chucks the magazine onto the floor and tackles Louis down onto the mattress, framing his hips with his thighs.

“Oh,” Louis sighs, running his hands up Harry’s thighs and tucking them beneath the fabric of his underwear. 

Harry kisses him fiercely, rocking their hips together firmly and Louis gasps.

“I’m gonna take you to my shoots more often, babe.”

Harry just growls, low in his throat, and latches his mouth to Louis’ neck.


	4. All That I've Got To Be Thankful For

“Harry,” Louis whispers, gripping tightly to Harry’s elbow. “Everyone’s giving us weird looks.”

Harry glances up to see several zoo-goers leaning over the small fence to watch what they’re doing. “They’re just jealous they don’t get to do this.”

Louis scoffs, and Harry understands. The people probably aren’t jealous, just curious. It’s natural to wonder what the hell two people are doing in a jaguar exhibit (while the jaguars are still prowling around), but Harry’s only doing his job. And Louis just _begged_ to come to work with him today. Little did he know they were going to have to rescue a newborn jaguar from its negligent mother. 

“Are you sure she isn’t going to attack us?” Louis wavering voice comes from behind him, and he just shrugs.

“She shouldn’t. I mean, she hasn’t even bothered bathing it or feeding it.”

“Well, maybe we should just hurry up a little.”

“You scared, Lou?” Harry teases, shooting a toothy grin over his shoulder.

Louis glares at him. “No. _You_ should be scared. If that thing runs over here, I’m leaving you behind.”

Harry doesn’t reply, just starts humming _Can You Feel The Love_ and Louis tugs at a lock of his hair. 

They reach the small alcove where the newborn jaguar is hiding. Its fur is pitch black, so Harry is barely able to see it with the low-setting sun and poor lighting. He grabs it by the skin at the back of its neck, swinging it out and thrusting it at Louis, who squeals and wraps the small ball of fur in his arms.

“It’s so precious,” Louis coos happily, but with a sad look on his face. “How could a mother not love this face?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry waves a hand around. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Oh, right.” Louis nods, tucking the tiny jaguar closer to his chest before jogging over to the exit.

Harry quickly follows him, locking the gate once they’re out. He checks his watch as Louis continues to coo at the little baby.

“Let’s get this thing to the nursery and then we can leave. My shift is over in five.”

“ _Thing_?” Louis scoffs. “I can tell you’re going to be a great dad.”

Harry grins and elbows Louis in the ribs. “You know it. But seriously, let’s go!” He ushers Louis over to the nursery, where they leave the baby jaguar with one of the workers before heading back to the employee building so Harry can retrieve his things.

“What’s the rush?” Louis asks, once they’re buckling into his car after Harry had made them run over to it.

“Just wanna get home,” Harry says, his voice low, looking over at Louis from under his lashes.

Louis rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. “You’re insatiable.”

“Hey,” Harry whines in protest. “You’re leaving tomorrow morning, so we have to have sex. It’s the rule.”

“Oh is it?” Louis laughs, reaching over to pat Harry’s thigh.

Harry grabs his hand, twining their fingers together. “Yes. It is.”

They’re driving down the freeway toward Harry’s apartment, Lorde playing quietly over the radio, when Harry quickly leans forward, pointing out the windshield.

“Loulou! Let’s get In n Out! Please,” He pleads, batting his eyelashes.

Louis sighs, taking the next exit. “What happened to getting home?”

Harry levels him with a serious look. “It’s In n Out, Louis.”

Louis rises up a hand in defense, chuckling. “Alright. I’m sorry.”

They’re back on the freeway again, Harry with a tray of Animal Fries in his lap, and Louis eating a cheeseburger. Harry squints down at his fries, stabbing at them with his fork.

“I can’t see what I’m stabbing,” he mumbles. “How do I eat this?”

“You put it in your mouth, babe.”

Harry gawps at him, chucking a fry at his face. “Shut up, perv.”

“ _Perv_? I was being serious! That’s how you eat!”

Harry just grumbles, using his phone to light up his fries. 

*****

Once they’re in his flat, Harry drags Louis back to his room, pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him, kissing him fiercely.

Louis pulls back, his nose turned up in disgust. “Your mouth tastes like onions.”

“So does yours,” Harry points out. “Who cares.” He leans back down, sucking at Louis’ lower lip.

“You animal,” Louis sighs once Harry moves down to kiss along his jaw, tugging softly at the hairs of his beard with his teeth. 

Harry chuckles, pushing up the hem of Louis’ shirt until it’s nudging at his armpits. Louis lifts his arms and Harry slides his shirt all the way off, dropping it off the side of the bed before he presses his hands to Louis’ stomach, feeling the way the muscles jump under his touch. He smooths his hands up, cupping around Louis’ pecs, teasing his nipples with his thumbs, making Louis whine and writhe beneath him.

He leans down to press wet kisses down Louis’ sternum, licking around his navel before nipping at the denim of his fly. He slides his hands down Louis’ sides as he somehow manages to get the button of Louis’ jeans popped open with his teeth, making Louis gasp and buck his hips involuntarily. 

“Fuck, Harry. Where’d you learn to do that?”

Harry shrugs with a grin on his face, looking up at Louis as he grasps the metal zipper between his teeth, pulling it down slowly. His nose is pressed against Louis’ groin, and he breathes in deeply – savoring the heady, intimate smell of him, and it makes his mouth water. He needs to get Louis in his mouth. 

“You smell so good, Lou,” he gasps, breathing in deeply again. “So good.”

Louis whines again, his hips shimmying against the sheets, and Harry can see he’s getting harder, filling out his briefs. “ _Fuck_. You can’t just _say_ that.”

Harry grabs the waistband of his jeans and underwear, tugging them both down his thighs, and watching as Louis’ cock is revealed and slaps up against his hip. He groans, licking his lips and quickly pulls Louis’ legs the rest of the way out of the clothing. 

He sits back for a moment, just roaming his eyes over Louis’ naked body. Louis is watching him with hooded eyes and a wet mouth, and he sees Louis’ hands twitching at his sides, itching to get a hand around himself, making Harry look at Louis’ cock. It’s curved up against his stomach, the foreskin pulled taut under the purpling head, the slit a bright red color. He can feel his mouth salivating even more, so he dives right in.

He braces himself up with his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of Louis’ hips. He leans down, making sure to maintain eye contact with Louis, and licks a broad stripe from his balls to the sensitive head. Louis’ cock twitches as he teases his tongue along the frenulum before wrapping his lips around the head, pressing his tongue against the slit. He moans when he tastes the salty bitterness of Louis’ precome, sending the vibrations through Louis’ dick and making it lurch in his mouth.

“Shit,” Louis curses, and Harry feels fingers tangling in his hair, tugging sharply at the roots.

He groans deeply as he slides Louis’ cock further into his mouth, smoothing his tongue along the protruding vein of the underside. He pushes down slowly until he can feel the hairs at the base of Louis’ cock tickling at his nose, then he slides back up, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks. He releases Louis’ cock with a slobbery _pop_ , leaning all of his weight on one hand so he can use the other to pump Louis steadily.

He leans forward, nuzzling into Louis’ neck, pressing his nose into the prickly stubble and feeling Louis’ arteries pulsing wildly against his cheek. “I wanna ride you,” he says, letting go of Louis’ dick and bringing the hand up to grasp at Louis’ chin, biting a kiss to his lips. 

“Yeah,” Louis groans. “Fuck, yeah. Ride me, Harry. Come on.”

Harry sits up suddenly, straddling Louis’ thighs and making quick work of unbuttoning his shirt. He huffs out an annoyed breath from having to take the time to undo all the buttons, then Louis is sitting up and kissing at the new skin he reveals with each button he unclasps. They have a silent agreement and Louis takes over unbuttoning his shirt, as Harry works on his jeans, popping the button and sliding down the zip so he can shimmy his jeans and boxers down his thighs, maneuvering to get them down and off his legs. 

He gasps when Louis wraps a hand around him as he lies back down, continuing to pump Harry as he sets a condom and bottle of lube that he procured out of God-knows-where while Harry wasn’t paying attention. 

“Gonna prep yourself, baby?” Louis asks, his voice low and sending a jolt of pleasure to Harry’s cock, twitching in his fist. “Prep yourself while I watch you, yeah?”

Harry whines, grasping at the lube and hurriedly slicking up his fingers, lifting himself up and teasing a slippery finger along his rim, making his thighs clench around Louis’ hips. He works a finger inside, prodding until it slides in all the way to the knuckle. He moans unabashedly, his head tipping back as he starts to rock back onto his finger, getting comfortable with the feeing before slipping another finger inside. 

He holds himself up with his free hand pressed to Louis’ chest as he scissors his fingers to work himself open. He groans at the feeling, a shooting burst of pleasure spreading along the base of his spine. He tugs sharply at the hairs on Louis’ chest as he slips a third finger in, riding his fingers with purpose. He moans loudly, throwing his head back, when his fingers graze against his prostate.

“Good, babe?” Louis asks, his breathing heavy and his hand is now loosely wrapped around his cock. “You look so good like this.”

Harry nods shakily, taking gasping breaths as he crooks his fingers inside. He releases a guttural moan and watches the way Louis’ cock twitches in response. He removes his fingers from himself with a whimper, wiping his wet fingers against the sheets before grabbing the condom on Louis’ stomach, tearing it open with his teeth. He rolls it down Louis swiftly, spreading some lube over it and squeezing tightly at the base.

“No coming until I do,” Harry instructs, squeezing harder and making Louis grasp tightly at his thighs.

“Okay. Okay, Haz. Just get on me already. _Fuck_.”

Harry knee-walks up to straddle Louis’ hips, reaching behind him to grab Louis’ dick, guiding it to his stretched out hole. He teases the head around the fluttering muscle, making Louis dig his fingers deeper into his thighs. He watches Louis carefully, waiting until he opens his mouth to say something before he lowers himself onto Louis’ cock completely, making them both gasp.

“I - _fuck_ \- I forgot how big you are,” Harry stammers, bracing himself against Louis’ stomach and trying to catch his breath.

“I’m offended,” Louis says, and Harry knows he’s smirking even though he’s not looking at him. He reaches up to tweak one of Louis’ nipples sharply, making him whimper. “Sorry,” he huffs. “Just move already.”

“Shut up,” Harry quips. “How about I shove _my_ cock up _your_ ass and then we’ll see how fast you recover.”

Louis laughs, loud and boisterous, making Harry bounce with the strength of it, which shifts Louis’ cock inside him. 

“Stop laughing,” Harry whines, but his face is breaking into a smile. “We’re having sex, and there’s not supposed to be laughing during sex.”

“I’m pretty sure that rule doesn’t apply when my boyfriend is an idiot.”

Harry pouts, pinching at the sensitive skin around Louis’ navel before leaning down to press a bruising kiss to his lips, then slipping two fingers inside Louis’ mouth just to shut him up. He groans when Louis immediately starts sucking hungrily at his fingers, his warm tongue sliding smoothly between his fingers and teasing at the sensitive webbing. 

He sort of just _stares_ for a moment, watching the way Louis’ wet lips surround his fingers, to the way his cheekbones are even more prominent when he sucks. Then Louis nips at the pad of his middle finger and Harry immediately starts riding him, pulling his fingers out to brace himself on Louis’ chest. 

He lifts himself steadily, allowing Louis’ cock to nearly slide all the way out, before pressing back down forcefully. He goes at a smooth pace for a while, until he feels Louis’ hips bucking up slightly to meet his, fucking up into him. Then he throws all caution to the wind, fucking himself on Louis’ cock with all he’s got. The initial pain is dulling into overwhelming pleasure, spreading up his spine and down his fingers and toes, especially when Louis nudges that spot inside him and he moans loudly, collapsing onto Louis’ chest and breathing heavily into his neck.

Louis wraps his arms around him, clutching at his back as his hips start to move beneath him, thrusting up as Harry lies pliant. Then Harry makes a noise of surprise when Louis rolls them over so he’s pressing Harry into the mattress, starting to move his hips at a quicker pace. 

Harry groans, scratching his blunt nails down Louis’ back, tipping his head back onto the pillow. He opens his eyes to find Louis watching him – his eyes hooded and dark, his bottom lip red and bitten between his teeth, making Harry moan just at the sight. He wraps an arm around Louis’ neck, pulling him down into a kiss containing way too much teeth. 

“I need – can you touch me?” Harry gasps, his legs falling from Louis’ hips and spreading across the mattress.

Louis grunts, thrusting in even deeper at the new angle. “Yeah. Yeah,” he says, leaning back slightly to reach between them to wrap a tight fist around Harry’s leaking cock. 

And Harry mewls, his fingernails scratching deeper into Louis’ tanned skin, and he isn’t even worrying that he might be leaving raised, red marks, because Louis’ hand is on his dick and Louis’ dick is thrusting inside him, and it’s all so overwhelming. His legs twitch involuntarily and then he’s curling into himself with a breathy moan, his orgasm washing over his entire body and making his mind blank. 

“Fuck,” he can barely hear Louis curse above him. “So good, babe. Oh, God.”

But he _definitely_ feels Louis’ cock throb inside him, can feel even more warmth as come fills the condom. Then Louis is pulling out of him, but Harry can’t be bothered to open his eyes, because he isn’t sure he could even if he wanted to. He burrows into Louis’ body as soon as he feels him settle next to him. They’re both breathing heavily and Louis’ breath is rustling his hair. He’s pretty sure he’s about to doze off, when a shout comes from the other side of the door.

“Do ya need a wet washcloth?” 

And it’s _fucking_ Niall. Harry almost forgot he lived here, too.

Harry bursts out laughing, as Louis yells back a ‘We’re good. Thanks, Ni!’. And he still can’t stop laughing, because _of course_ Niall would ask them that right after they’re coming down from their orgasms. Fucking Niall. 

But then Louis’ lips are on his and he shuts up immediately, melting into the kiss as Louis sucks sweetly at his lower lip. 

“Gonna miss you,” Louis breathes into his mouth, and Harry sighs.

“I’ll miss you more,” he says, deciding it time to open his eyes. 

Louis is watching him with this smile on his face that makes Harry’s insides turn to mush. He reaches up to glide his fingers along Louis’ cheekbones, scratching at the stubble along his jaw.

“I think Niall might miss me more,” Louis sniffs. “Then he’ll have no one to fetch washcloths for.”

Harry scoffs, rolling his eyes. “He can still get them for me.”

Louis gasps, faux-offended. “I thought we agreed you were saving yourself, Harold. Now – now you’re gonna go behind my back, and be with her?” Louis grabs Harry’s wrist, lifting his right hand up between their faces and Harry giggles.

“She’s better than you anyway!” Harry uses his left hand to clutch at his right dramatically. “Isn’t that right, baby?” he says to his hand, before leaning in and having a brief makeout session with his palm.

Louis growls, grabbing both of Harry’s wrists and pinning them against the pillows by his head. “Let’s make a deal. How about, you don’t touch yourself the whole time I’m gone, and when I get back, I’ll let you fuck me.”

Harry shudders, just the _thought_ of having Louis clenching around him is making his dick _very_ interested. “Okay” he gasps, shifting his hips against the mattress. “Yeah. Fuck, okay.”

“Good,” Louis comments, leaning down to press a biting kiss to his lips, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. “And remember, I’ll be able to tell if you’re lying.”

*****

It’s been four days since Louis left, and Harry's vow to not touch himself while Louis is gone has been going smoothly. Sure, it’s tough, because now when Harry is in the shower in the morning and his dick is at full mast, he can only stare at it with a pout on his face. 

He’s sitting on the couch now, after having taken a cold shower to calm himself down, texting Louis to tell him that _yes_ he’s still being a good boy. He huffs out a sigh, tossing his phone onto the cushion next him and reaching for the remote on the coffee table, when he freezes. 

And it must’ve been Niall who left out the magazine on the table, purposely left open to Louis’ spread. Harry gulps, taking a few deep breaths before grabbing the magazine and browsing the pictures. He lets out a tortured groan when his eyes settle on a photo of Louis facing away from the camera. And, yes, his ass really does look great in those form-fitting gray briefs, but that’s not what catches Harry’s eye.

Down Louis’ back are multiple, long red marks, and Harry can clearly remember putting them there. He has to admit they contrast wonderfully with his tanned skin, and they look great where they’re clustered together around his shoulder blades. Harry scratches his fingers down the glossy page, down Louis’ back, and it makes him moan, so he drops the magazine to the floor.

 _This is going to be how I die_ , Harry thinks as he stares longingly down at the outline of his semi-hard cock in his sweats.


	5. Baby, Why Don't We Get Started?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in posting this! I just finished school for the summer and I'm still getting used to living at home again. Anyway, this is really smutty, so I hope you like it.
> 
> Title is from Dylan Gardner's [_Let's Get Started_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-ZvVm2d5a8). (It's not even a sexy song, but it came on when I was trying to think of a title, so.)

When Louis and Harry made their ‘ _deal_ ’, Louis _conveniently_ forgot to mention he would be gone for _two fucking weeks_. So yeah, Harry’s been dying because he’s a good boyfriend who hasn’t gone anywhere near touching his dick, no matter _how_ much he’s wanted to. 

Plus, it’s as if Louis purposely started sending home the magazines he’s printed in, just to make Harry even more sexually frustrated. And it’s been working.

“Dude! Put that away!” Niall shrieks from his place on the kitchen counter, shielding his eyes behind his sandwich.

Harry glances down to his sweatpants-clad crotch, his erection poking through the material. “Sorry,” he groans, reaching inside his pants to tuck his cock underneath the waistband. “Okay, all clear.”

Niall slowly peeks out from behind his sandwich. “I swear, man,” he says through a mouthful of food. “You’ve been hard for days.”

“Try _two weeks_ , Niall.” Harry pouts, rubbing a hand down his face as Niall just laughs.

“Sounds like you’ve been having a... _hard_ time.” Niall winks, and Harry throws a banana at his crotch.

“You should’ve seen me at work today,” Harry says. “I got so many odd looks from the patrons when I got a boner in the gibbons exhibit.”

“Why did you get a boner in the gibbons exhibit?”

“Because... never mind. It was just terrible.”

“When’s he comin’ back, then?”

“Today, actually.”

“So... That’s good, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Wait, what does that mean?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it, Ni.”

“Haz! C’mon, we tell each other everything.”

Harry shakes out his hair, pushing it to the side, sighing. “Because it has to do with... y’know...” He motions with his hands, thrusting his hips just slightly.

Niall groans, throwing the remainder of his sandwich into the sink. “Appetite equals lost. Thanks, bro.”

Harry chuckles. “I warned you.”

“You did _not_. But anyway, what’s the problem? Is he not a freak in the sheets like you thought he’d be?” Niall laughs at his stupid-self and Harry just glares at him.

“No, you idiot. I’m actually... nervous?”

“Aw, why is widdle Hazzy nervous?” Niall coos, reaching over to pinch Harry’s cheek, earning a smack to the head.

“Because, _Niall_ ,” Harry hisses. “He’s letting me fuck him—” 

Niall quickly covers his ears. “Lalalalaaa! I’m not listening!” Harry smacks his head again.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Harry continues, scowling. “He’s letting me ‘ _do him_ ’—” Niall grins. “—and I haven’t topped in God-knows how long. I’m nervous I’ll fuck it all up.”

“Isn’t that kind of the point?”

“ _Niall_.”

“Okay, okay. You’ve got nothing to worry about, bro. That guy is face-over-ankles for you—”

“I don’t think that’s how the saying goes.”

“—and I’m sure he’ll love whatever-the-hell you do to him.”

Harry’s still not convinced. But Niall is being such a loyal, loving friend, and Harry really can’t resist the boy’s Minnesotan charm. So he strides over to him and kisses him square on the mouth, hugging him tightly around the middle. Niall squawks indignantly. 

“You’re the best Minnesotan friend I’ve ever had.”

“I’m the _only_ Minnesotan friend you’ve ever had.”

Harry shrugs. “Same difference.”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“Speaking of— Louis said he’s got another shoot coming up soon that he’s invited me to. I asked if I could bring you along since you’ve never been.”

“The was the _worst_ segue in the history of segues.” Niall rolls his eyes. “But where’s the shoot at?”

“Oh, just y’know... California!”

Niall literally falls off the counter. “California!? Fucking fuck. Fuck yeah, I’ll go! I haven’t been outta state in _forever_.”

“’Kay cool, man.” Harry grins, helping Niall off the floor. “I’ll let Louis know. Which.” Harry checks his nonexistent watch. “I should be going.”

“Alright, dude. And no fucking in the airport restrooms!”

Harry giggles, shouting out, “We’ll see!” as he shuts the door. Because, honestly, with the constant throbbing in his sweatpants, he really isn’t sure he’ll be capable of waiting until they get home. 

*****

The airport is crowded – just as it usually is when Harry gets there. He can never figure out how all these paparazzi figure out when Louis is coming home and he usually never finds out until the day-of. It’s really strange. And kind of creepy, if Harry’s being honest. 

He’s in his normal spot where he always waits when Louis comes home. He’s thought of switching it up, hiding from Louis is different spots, but the first time he did it, Louis’ face was distraught with worry, as if Harry had forgotten about him. So Harry decided to never do that again. So, here he is, waiting amongst the throng of paparazzi outside the terminal doors, trying awkwardly to conceal his boner. 

Lately, he’s noticed some of the paparazzi occasionally flipping around to get a few shots of him, and then days later, Harry will find his pictures beneath some ‘ _secret boy toy_ ’ headline. It doesn’t really bother him, but he’s not fully used to it, yet. Louis went as far to tell Harry he could wait outside in the car, instead of having to deal with it all, but Harry had just kissed him and told him he didn’t mind one bit. 

And he doesn’t mind. Especially now when he sees Louis walking his way, looking all sleep-soft and rumpled like he had fallen asleep on the plane. And he _really_ doesn’t mind when he watches Louis’ face light up as he steps out of the group of people, their eyes connecting like the magnets are attracted to steel. Harry thinks Louis might be the steel, drawing all magnets towards him. 

“Babe,” Louis greets once they’re nearly pressed head-to-toe.

“Hi, Boo,” Harry says, leaning forward to kiss him gently.

They’re both smiling like fools, and Harry doesn’t even process the flashes of cameras next to them. Because Louis is brighter than all of those flashes combined. Maybe even brighter than the sun.

“Missed you,” Louis breathes, snagging another kiss. 

“Missed you more.” Harry sidles closer, latching his hands to Louis’ waist, subtly pressing their groins together and nuzzling his nose along Louis’ temple.

Louis gasps, glancing down to where Harry’s hard cock is nudging at his hip. “Maybe you _did_ miss me more.”

Harry whines, ducking down to nip at Louis’ earlobe. “Let’s get out of here, yeah?”

Louis’ kisses his jaw and grabs his hand, practically dragging him through the crowd and toward the exit. Harry stumbles over his own feet, trying to keep up with Louis’ frantic pace. But, even if he _did_ fall, right now, he would just have Louis ride him on the shiny tiled floor. Surely the paparazzi wouldn’t mind. 

“Babe,” Louis is saying, tugging at Harry’s hand. “Babe, where did you park?”

And, _fuck_. He can’t remember. “Um. There was a tree?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Louis grumbles, reaching into the pocket of Harry’s sweats and getting the car key. 

They jog down the rows in a nearby parking lock, hand-in-hand, as Louis presses the alarm button on the key fob. Louis stops abruptly when a car alarm sounds, and Harry tumbles to a halt. They glance around the lot, and Harry just starts running when he sees the flashing lights of Louis’ car.

“Over here, come on!” He tugs at Louis’ arm as Louis unlocks the car, stopping the incessant alarm. Harry throws open the door to the backseat, and Louis raises a brow. “What? Do _you_ want to wait the thirty-minute-drive home?”

Louis fidgets on his feet, adjusting his bag on his shoulder as he glances around the dark parking lot. He looks over at Harry and Harry raises his brows, turning to face Louis fully and pointing at the obvious outline of his cock in his sweats. Louis glances down and Harry watches his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. Then Louis opens the passenger door to put his bag in the seat. 

“Get in,” he says, gesturing for Harry to get in the car.

Harry grins, climbing into the back. “You’ll be saying that again in about two seconds.” He squeals when Louis smacks his ass, shoving him further into the car.

Louis climbs in after him and closes the door. Harry lies on his back, his head resting awkwardly against the door as he watches Louis crawl between his open legs, eyeing his crotch hungrily. Louis squeezes at his thighs and Harry hooks a finger in the collar of his shirt, pulling him up for a kiss.

“Do something, then,” Harry says into Louis’ mouth, smirking so hard he can physically feel his dimple dinting in his skin. 

“Yes, Princess,” Louis replies, grinning.

He shifts down Harry’s legs, awkwardly hunched over from the lack of room. He rids Harry of his shirt first, tossing it into the passenger seat before leaning forward to kiss down his chest. Harry hums, closing his eyes as he works his fingers through Louis’ hair as he leaves wet kisses along his sternum, detouring to lick over his nipples.

“Fuck,” Harry groans, tugging at the soft strands of Louis’ hair. He opens his eyes when he feels Louis licking down his abdomen, sucking kisses around his navel. “You’re so beautiful,” he says, rubbing a thumb along the sharp line of Louis’ jaw.

Louis looks up at him from under his lashes, attempting to hide his smile against the skin of Harry’s waist. Then he hooks his fingers beneath the waistband of Harry’s trousers, and Harry lifts his hips in an attempt to allow the pants to be pulled off. Louis can only get the sweats to around his ankles because of the cramped space, but Harry doesn’t mind; especially when Louis starts nuzzling against his cock, his warm, damp breath spreading through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. 

Louis’ hands reach up to pet at Harry’s sides as he begins to mouth at the head of his cock. Harry’s hips shift involuntarily and he grasps at Louis’ forearm with one hand and grips at the headrest with the other. 

He can barely keep his eyes open because the pleasure is just so overwhelming. But he can’t look away from how good Louis looks like this; his prominent cheekbones cast shadows over his hollowed cheeks as he suckles at the damp fabric, his messy hair is pulled back into the hand band he always wears when he travels, and the loose tank he’s wearing is doing nothing to conceal the old hickeys Harry left on him the last time they were together, and the fact that they _still_ haven’t faded all the way makes Harry dick give a painful lurch beneath Louis’ mouth.

Suddenly Louis’ mouth is off of him and Harry barely has time to blink before his briefs are tugged down and Louis swoops down to suck the head of his cock into his mouth. Harry grunts, his eyes widening in surprise, and Louis just lowers further onto his dick, his tongue working wonders on the underside. And Harry’s mind blanks, the need to come suddenly taking over.

“Lou,” he rasps, reaching down to grip at Louis’ shoulder. “I can’t – gonna come.” And he should feel embarrassed for needing to come so soon, but honestly, he hasn’t been able to come for _two weeks_.

Louis’ eyes slide up to him, arching a brow before he averts his eyes and takes Harry down all the way until he’ nudging at the back of his throat. And Harry can only gasp before Louis pulls off quickly, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Already, Haz?” he asks, tugging loosely at Harry’s cock, keeping it at full hardness.

“Haven’t done it in two weeks, Lou.” Harry shudders, Louis thumbing at his slit. “ _Fuck_ , c’mon.” 

Louis obliges. He begins by stripping off his shirt of throwing it toward the front of the car. He moves on to his sweatpants, twisting his body every which way to slide them off his legs, along with his underwear. And he’s hard, his cock shiny and pink. Harry has to wrap a hand around him, so he does. He grips him firmly, pulling the foreskin back and forth over the head.

“Shit. Harry,” Louis gasps, swatting Harry’s hand away, his thighs shaking. “How do you – how do you want me?”

Harry sits up quickly, resting his head back against the headrest. “Want you to ride me, okay?”

Louis nods, knee-walking over to him. “Do you have any...?” 

“In my sweats.” 

Louis groans, leaning between the front seats to retrieve the packet of lube out of Harry’s sweatpants. And his ass is _right there_ on display, so Harry really _can’t_ resist grabbing at it, kneading it beneath his palms. He spreads Louis with his thumbs, and.

_Fuck_. “Did you already prep?”

Louis looks back at him, and, _is he blushing?_ “I did it on the plane. I didn’t want to waste any time.”

Harry closes his eyes, taking a deep breath to try and get the image of Louis’ opening himself up in the tiny restroom of the plane out of his mind. He reopens his eyes, looking at Louis’ ass in front of him, open and waiting. He slips the tip of his thumb past the ring of muscle, and it’s so wet his whole thumb is nearly sucked inside.

“Shit.” Harry shakes his head, sitting back in his seat to stroke himself. “You need to... do something.”

Louis twists around to straddle Harry’s thighs, and tears open the packet of lube. He squeezes the entire contents into his palm, then wraps his hand around Harry’s cock, slicking him up smoothly. 

“You’re so hard baby,” he tuts, slender fingers tightening around the base. “Must be painful.”

“Fuck, Lou. Stop teasing.”

“So demanding,” Louis breathes, biting a kiss to Harry’s lips, licking into his mouth like he’s trying to recognize the taste. 

Harry rubs his hands up Louis’ thighs, gripping tightly when he reaches the curves of his hips. He groans when Louis slides forward, lightly grinding their cocks together. Harry tugs at his hips until Louis breaks away from the kiss and rises up onto his knees, his cock pressing against Harry’s chest, between his pectorals. Harry slides his hands back to grip at Louis’ ass, spreading him open. He looks up to find Louis staring down at him, his eyes hooded and his mouth shiny and red.

Without a word, Louis reaches back to grasp Harry’s cock, holding it steady as he lowers himself down. Once the head slides in, Harry chokes on air. He thought he was going to come, earlier, but _now_ , he’s about to explode. He twitches his hips up, pushing more of his cock inside the tight heat of Louis’ ass. Louis groans, pressing his forehead against Harry’s and gripping the back of the seat as he starts to ride Harry properly; lifting himself up and dropping back down with quick rolls of his hips. Harry squeezes his eyes shut, his mouth dropping open in a silent moan. He grips Louis’ ass tighter, pulling down when Louis lifts up, snapping his hips upward. 

“Holy fuck,” Louis curses, slouching forward against Harry’s chest. “Do that – right there. Again.”

“Wait. Just—” Harry cuts himself off, pushing Louis to the side so he’s lying back on the seats and Harry settles between his legs, immediately starting to snap his hips forward and pulling out nearly all the way before thrusting back inside.

“Shit,” Louis gasps, getting a hand between their bodies to jerk himself off.

“Lou – Louis,” Harry stammers, his breathing heavy as his hips thrust sporadically. “I’m gonna...” He pulls out of Louis quickly, stroking himself as Louis shimmies down the seats and wraps his lips around the head of Harry’s cock.

Harry continues stroking himself, his fist blurring over his cock. He comes with a shout, his thighs trembling as he squeezes at his cock, Louis’ mouth filling with his come. He watches with hooded eyes as Louis swallows loudly, licking at his lips. He feels Louis’ hand nudging at the back of his thigh where he’s fisting over his cock.

“Move up, babe,” Harry murmurs, nudging at Louis’ side.

Louis scrambles to move up on the seats, and Harry shifts backward, leaning down with an open mouth and pressing his tongue to the sensitive frenulum of Louis’ cock as he continues to stroke himself.

“Fucking shit,” Louis moans as he comes, the pace of his hand faltering as Harry starts to suck at the head.

Harry swallows quickly, then collapses down onto Louis, pressing his face into the sweaty skin of his stomach. They breathe heavily, attempting to catch their breaths. Louis threads his fingers through Harry’s hair, scratching at his scalp, and Harry can’t help but laughing loudly.

“What are you laughing at, dork?” Louis asks, sounding as if he’s three seconds away from falling asleep.

“I’m dating an underwear model.” Harry says, suddenly feeling very giddy. “I just fucked an underwear model.”

“And you’ve _been fucked_ by an underwear model.”

“You think I could add these to my résumé?”

“Hmm... Only if you’re applying to be a pornstar.”

Harry lifts his head, brow furrowed. “Do you need a résumé to be a pornstar?”

“Shut up. Drive us home.”

“Why do I have to drive?”

“Because you’re the one who insisted we couldn’t wait until we got home to fuck.”

Harry pouts, jutting out his lower lip, but Louis merely raises a brow at him. “I feel like you’ve become immune to my puppy-eyes.” Harry sighs, sitting up and shaking out his hair. 

“Only because you use them _all the time_.”

Harry glares at him, opening the door and sliding out of the car.

“Harold!” Louis shrieks. “You can’t walk around naked in the airport parking lot!”

Harry just shrugs and wiggles his butt at Louis, opening the driver door and climbing into the car. “Stop whining, Lewis.”

Louis scoffs and climbs between the two front seats to sit in the passenger seat, smacking the back of Harry’s head. “Don’t tell me you’re going to drive nude, as well.”

Harry grins and starts the car. 

“Harold. What if we get pulled over?”

“Let’s just hope it’s a lady cop and then she’ll let me go once she sees what I’m packing.”

Louis smacks his arm this time. “I swear, you’re like a giant thirteen-year-old boy.”

“You love it.”

Louis just scoffs as he tugs his sweats back on, but he doesn't deny it, so Harry takes it as a ‘ _yeah, I do_ ’.


	6. I'll Never Go Back Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the life of me, I cannot remember where I got the title from. I know it's a song, but other than that, I have no idea.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Of course Harry knew having an underwear model for a boyfriend would come with its own perks. Many of those perks are sexual, obviously, and those tend to be the perks Harry daydreams about while he’s doing mindless tasks at work. But, what Harry _hadn’t_ accounted for, were the material perks. He’s not complaining, not at all. He’s just surprised. And delighted. 

“Shit fuck, fuckin’ shit,” Niall murmurs under his breath as he and Harry make their way down the tarmac. 

“Would you calm down, Ni?” Harry sighs, exasperated.

“No. I will not _calm down_ ,” Niall quips, shoving at Harry’s shoulder. “You didn’t tell me we would be taking a fuckin’ _private jet_ to California.”

Harry shakes his head because he can’t believe it, either. “I told you, Louis texted me this morning to meet him here. I had no idea.”

Niall just curses to himself, his pace picking up as they get closer to the white jet awaiting them. Harry spots a man in all-black standing by the steps leading up into the plane – security, of course. Niall goes to place his foot on the first step, but the large man shoves him with a firm hand to his shoulder.

“Name?” the man asks, crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

“Um, uh,” Harry stammers, suddenly forgetting his name.

“It’s okay, Paul! They’re with me!”

Harry averts his eyes to see Louis peeking his head out of the doorway, grinning down at them. He can feel his chest deflate, but Niall is still rubbing consolingly at his shoulder. Paul gives them a smile and waves them up the stairs. Niall runs up them first, shoving Louis out of his way. Harry steps up to Louis, who is in the middle of cursing Niall out, and kisses his nose, making him stop yelling immediately. 

“Hi,” Louis breathes, his smile loosening. 

“I’ve missed you,” Harry says, leaning in to press their foreheads together, closing his eyes when Louis’ fingers curl around his hips. Louis hums, nudging their noses together. “Where’d you go, this time?”

“Some small town in Germany,” Louis shrugs lightly. “I can’t even remember the name. All I could think about was you.” 

Harry ducks his head down, trying to hide his blush because Louis is so sappy, sometimes. “You’re so lame,” he sighs, tilting his chin to close the distance between their mouths, and Louis mumbles his comeback against his lips. 

“Come on, guys! Take that stuff into the bathroom! No one wants to see that.”

Harry pulls away, giving Louis an apologetic smile before turning to find Niall sprawled out on one of the cream-colored leather sofas, a glass of champagne in-hand, and a plate of sandwiches on the table beside him. Harry raises a brow at him

“Really, Ni?” he asks, dropping his bag into one of the recliner chairs by the entrance, gesturing to Niall’s entirety. 

Niall’s eyes widen. “What? It’s free!”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to—”

Louis’ sudden laughter makes him pause, looking over to Louis who is sprawled across his own sofa. “Don’t worry, Hazzy. Let him take what he wants. At least it’s not going to waste.”

Harry sighs and sits himself down onto Louis’ stomach, making him breathe out an _oohff!_. “Yeah, I guess,” Harry says, reaching up to play with his lower lip. “I just don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you so I can have all of this.” He waves his arm around the cabin of the plane.

Louis chuckles, and when he talks, his voice is strained from Harry’s weight on top of him. “I know that. You could never take advantage of anything.” Louis smiles up at him, petting at his thigh. “Niall, on the other hand...”

They both look over to Niall, who is now working on his third glass of champagne and his second sandwich. He looks at them with his mouth full, crumbs falling onto his shirt. “What?” he asks, but it comes out as a mumble.

Louis laughs, but Harry sighs, rubbing a hand down his face. “You’re terrible,” he says, and Niall scoffs, which sends crumbs flying from his mouth.

“I think he’s great,” Louis says, shooting a wink to Niall.

Harry’s about to protest when the cabin door is closed and the lights lining the ceiling are automatically switched on. Harry glances around at everything, at just how _fancy_ it all looks. Fuck, this jet is practically bigger than his and Niall’s apartment. Not to mention, the single sofa Niall is taking up probably costs more than everything he’s worth. 

“What are you thinking about?” Louis asks from besides him, nudging a knuckle into his hip.

Harry looks down at him, then over to Niall. “That Niall isn’t worthy of sitting on that sofa.”

Louis snorts and quickly covers his mouth and nose to try and conceal it. Harry watches him, wide-eyed, a smile spreading across his face. It reminds him of their first real conversation, when Harry had called him up on the phone and he had made Louis snort for the first time. Harry had felt on top of the world, being able to make Louis Tomlinson, sexy underwear model, snort at something stupid he’d said. He has the same feeling right now.

“Cute,” Harry comments, grasping around Louis’ wrist to pull his hand away from his mouth then leaning down to kiss him.

Louis grins against his lips, sucking a kiss to Harry’s lower lip. The jet lurches forward suddenly, and Harry squawks as he slips from his perch on Louis’ stomach, landing in a heap of tangled limbs on the floor, which Harry notices is covered in plush carpet that feels like heaven under his ass. He’s not so upset about falling anymore, just irritated that Niall starts laughing immediately. 

“You okay, babe?” Louis asks over Niall’s raucous cackles, trying to keep his voice filled with concern, but Harry can literally _hear_ the way his lips are twitching to pull into a grin.

Harry shoots him a glare, “I’m fine, thanks.” He pouts, flailing back to lay on his back, digging his fingers into the long, soft fibers of the carpet. He’s considering asking Niall if they can re-carpet their apartment when they get back, but then there’s a heavy weight settling onto his thighs and he lifts his head to watch as Louis slips from the sofa to straddle his thighs.

Louis grins as he leans forward until their chests are pressed together. He briefly slides his lips along Harry’s chin. “Did the big baby get hurt?”

Harry scoffs, turning his head to glance at Niall, but he’s no longer sitting on the other sofa. Harry takes the opportunity and lifts his hands to frame them around Louis’ neck, brushing his thumbs against his prickly-haired jaw. “Hi,” he breathes, his eyes fluttering closed when Louis’ hands grip at his hips. 

“Yo,” Louis replies, and when Harry opens his eyes to look at him, he’s grinning like a maniac.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Harry mumbles, and Louis does.

They make it until Harry is whining into Louis’ mouth, and Louis is just _barely_ rutting their hips together, when Niall comes back into the room, yelling at the top of his lungs. 

**

It turns out Louis’ photoshoot is that day. Harry was kind of expecting to go straight to the hotel, drop off his things, and then have Louis press him into a mattress that’s a thousand times better than the one he has at home. So when they get into the car that’s waiting for them at the airport, and are dropped off at a factory-looking building, Harry is speechless with confusion.

“What’s wrong?” Niall asks him when they step out of the car.

Harry shrugs. “I was kind of expecting the shoot to be another day.” 

“So, what? This is exciting!” Niall beams, even as someone Harry assumes is part of security is shoving him into a room. 

Harry supposes this is _kind of_ exciting, considering how his first photoshoot with Louis had gone. And as he watches Niall bounce around the room, shaking hands with everyone he sees, Harry can’t help but feel his own excitement growing and he can’t wait to see how this photoshoot turns out. His eyes start flitting around the room, trying to find Louis. 

“Excuse me,” he taps the arm of a woman standing near him, and gives her his best glittering smile when he notices the way her eyes travel down his body. “Do you know where Louis went?”

She scoffs a little, raising a brow like he’s just told some horrible joke. “Louis doesn’t have time to be talking to weirdo fans right now.”

Harry takes a small step back, almost reaching up to clutch at his chest in offense. “I’m _not_ some _weirdo fan_. I’m his boyfriend.”

Now she laughs like he’s some comedian, but when she notices he isn’t even smiling, she stops abruptly and turns to the woman next to her, who Harry notices from the last shoot he was at. The two women share a look and then the original woman turns back to him, eyes wide. 

“I’m so, _so_ sorry!” She brings her hands up to cover the embarrassed blush spreading across her cheeks. “Louis is in wardrobe, back through those doors.” She points over Harry’s shoulder, and Harry doesn’t even give her a ‘thank you’ before he turns around and stomps through the doors in the back of the room. 

“Harry!”

He turns to the shout of his name and finds Louis surrounded by women. Two of them are adjusting the _tight_ , bright neon boxer briefs he’s wearing, and another woman is spreading makeup along his collarbones and she turns to give Harry a pointed look. He flushes and quickly apologizes when he realizes she’s attempting to cover up the many hickeys Harry left on Louis’ body. 

“Don’t worry about it, babe,” Louis says, giving him a smile. “Her attempts are futile, anyway, since more are going to be added later.” He winks then turns to answer a question that one of the women on her knees in front of him asked. 

Harry watches everything going on. How Louis just looks so _good_ like this – surrounded by people working to make him look even better than he does, completely in his element, and looking delicious in his form-fitting briefs. Harry knows he really doesn’t deserve someone like Louis; someone who’s out of his league and could be having a new model hanging off his arm every day, and the thought makes Harry sick to his stomach. No wonder the woman out front thought Harry was completely insane claiming to be Louis’ boyfriend.

He watches as Louis gives one of the women his dazzling smile as she starts working on his hair. He’s starting to feel claustrophobic, like he doesn’t belong here. Like he doesn’t belong with Louis. So he makes a run for it, darting through a small door at the side of the room, and curses when it’s a bathroom, but he closes the door anyway and falls to his knees in front of the toilet, suddenly feeling like he’s going to be sick. 

His fingers shake as he grips the ceramic bowl of the toilet, and he has to close his eyes when the backs of his eyes start to burn with tears and his chest feels tight. He’s not sure why it’s happening, _now_ , why the words of that random woman affected him so much. He’s been having these thoughts for a while, though. He knows Louis can do better than him, so maybe he’s just waiting for the day to come when Louis leaves him. And Louis always denies it, when Harry complains about things like this. But it must’ve only taken the words of a random woman to confirm Harry’s doubts. 

There’s a knock at the door, and Harry’s shoulders tense.

“Babe?”

 _Fuck_. It’s Louis.

“Y-yeah?” Harry clears his throat and wipes at his wet cheeks. He hadn’t even realized he started crying.

“Everything okay?”

Harry figures there’s no use in lying, so he braces himself and hangs his head to his chest. “It’s open.” He listens as the door creaks open, but he can’t lift his head because he knows his eyes are most likely red-rimmed from his tears.

“What’s wrong, pumpkin?” Louis asks into his ear as he crouches behind him and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist.

Harry can feel the tears coming back, because he’s going to miss these touches when Louis finally decides to leave. “I don’t want you to leave me,” he whispers, and he can feel Louis tense behind him.

“I don’t—what are you talking about?”

He goes easily when Louis grabs his hips to turn him around until they’re facing each other. He still can’t lift his head on his own, so he only does it when Louis’ fingers nudge beneath his chin, tilting up his head. And Harry has to look away when they make eye contact.

“There was a woman,” Harry starts, sniffling softly. “She didn’t believe me when I told her I was your boyfriend. And—and I know. I know I’m not the type that people like you date. You should be with a model, or something. I don’t know.” He knows he’s rambling, but he can’t seem to stop. “I don’t want you to leave me, but I won’t stop you if you do.”

Louis doesn’t say anything for a while. And Harry’s chest is starting to feel even tighter. He glances up to see Louis watching him with a small smile on his face, and it’s making Harry feel like an even bigger idiot.

“Why are you smiling?” he hisses.

“Because you’re being ridiculous,” Louis sighs, combing a hand through Harry’s hair. “You’re _exactly_ my type, if you haven’t noticed.” He reaches down to grab Harry’s hand. “You have nothing to worry about, babe. It’s gonna take an army for you to get me away from you.”

Harry can feel a blush burning through his cheeks, so he averts his eyes, which causes him to get a good eye-full of Louis’ neon-clad crotch. “I’m sorry,” Harry mumbles, biting at his lip.

“Don’t apologize.” Louis rubs his thumb across the back of his hand. “I just don’t want you to continue having all these doubts about me wanting to be with you. Because I _want_ to be with you. More than anything.”

Harry bites harder into his lip to prevent himself from grinning, but it’s no use. He’s smiling like an idiot, and when he looks up, Louis is too.

“Thank you,” Harry says, leaning forward to kiss Louis softly.

Louis kisses back readily. “No need to thank me, babe.” He stands up suddenly, and then his crotch is right in front of Harry’s face. “C’mon, now.” Harry looks up to see he’s holding a hand out for him. “I’m going to go eye-fuck a camera and I want you to be there.”

Harry laughs and pulls himself up with the help of Louis’ hand. “I’d rather you be fucking me,” he says, pressing their foreheads together. 

Louis snorts, for the second time today, and then he gasps. “That reminds me. Would you mind doing some shots today?”

“The alcohol kind of shots, or the camera kind of shots?”

Louis grins. “The camera kind. The company I’m modeling for today are launching a new line of underwear, and after I showed them a few of your photos from last time, they asked me to see if you’d be interested.”

Harry squints at him suspiciously. “But I’m not a model.”

“You fucking could be!” Louis slaps his ass then starts lifting up his shirt, pretending to faint when he looks at Harry’s abdomen. 

Harry tugs his shirt back down, groaning. “Fine. But you owe me.”

“Trust me, I’ll be more than willing once this shoot is over.”

**

Harry should’ve known. He should’ve known that Louis was up to something when he wanted Harry to model some underwear, because when the man in charge of shoot comes over to him with the underwear he’ll be modeling, Harry honestly thinks he was been given random scraps of fabric that were found on the floor. And when he goes back to wardrobe to put the first pair on, he figures there must’ve been a mistake because he’s currently holding a pair of women’s panties.

He groans, rummaging through his rumpled jeans on the floor to get his phone and dialing Louis’ number.

_“Hello?”_

“Niall?”

_“Harry?”_

“What are you doing?”

 _“What are_ you _doing?”_

“Where’s Louis?”

_“He’s finishing up his shoot?”_

“Are you asking me?”

 _“Are_ you _asking me?”_

Harry squeezes his eyes closed, rubbing at his temple. “Niall. Just tell Louis to come back to the changing room when he’s done.”

“Okay?”

Harry ends the call. 

Louis comes to the changing room about five minutes later, now wearing deep maroon-colored briefs that compliment his skin tone so nicely that Harry’s not sure if he’d rather take them off or leave them on.

“What’s up?” he asks, squeezing into the small changing-area with Harry.

“I think the guy accidentally gave me women’s underwear.” Harry sighs, looking down at the pairs of panties in his hands.

Louis chuckles. “Listen, Haz.” He grabs a pair of the panties, holding them up. “These are made for men. Y’know, feminine underwear for men?” Harry stares at him. “Well, there’s more fabric in the front to accommodate for... your stuff.” He winks, but Harry is still shocked. 

“And I’m going to be modeling these? Do you realize how much these are going to reveal?”

Louis smirks. “Of course I do. Why else would I have asked you to do it?”

“ _Lou_ ,” Harry whines.

“Sorry, sorry. The guy said you only have to model one pair. So just... pick your favorite.”

“My favorite? I’d never wear any of these.” Harry pouts.

“Sure you would, babe. Just wait and see how good they look on you.” Louis winks, again. “I’ll wait outside. And I think the light blue pair would look best with your skin tone.”

Harry stares at the door for a while once Louis has closed it. This is the weirdest thing he’s ever done. And it’s not like he would _never_ wear panties, for like, Louis when they’re alone. But wearing them in front of a room full of people, and being _photographed_ in them is a completely different thing. But he’s already told Louis he would do it, and now they’re all waiting for him. 

He sighs and shucks off his boxers then grabs the light blue pair of panties from the pile on the chair. It’s kind of weird – the smooth material sliding up his thighs, and the rough-feel of the lace of the waistband as he settles it against his hips. He adjusts his cock through the fabric, and is slightly pleased to notice how comfortable they actually feel. Just looking at them, he had thought he’d practically be hanging out of them, but the fabric in the front provides full-coverage and it makes him feel slightly relieved. 

He kind of forgot there was a mirror in the room with him, so when he turns around to gather his things, he stops abruptly and stares at his reflection. The first thing he notices is that Louis was right, the light blue fabric looks amazing on his skin. The lace waistband settles just below the laurel tattoos on his hips, and the fabric of the crotch-area is _just_ tight enough to show the outline of his cock.

“How’s it going in there?”

Harry jumps and hits his elbow against the wall. “It’s good. I’ll be right out.” He pauses for a moment. “And no laughing.”

“Now, _why_ would I do that?” 

Harry can hear him already starting to giggle. _That little shit_. He decides to leave his clothes in the changing room. He cracks the door open and sticks his head out to find Louis leaning against the wall across from him.

“You all good, then?” Louis asks, pushing himself away from the wall. 

Harry nods slowly, darting his eyes down the hall. Then he shakes his head, because it doesn’t really matter if anyone sees him right now, anyway, since he’ll be out in the room full of people in about a minute. “No laughing,” he warns again, and Louis holds his hands up in mock-surrender. Harry huffs out a sigh and pushes the door the rest of the way open, stepping out into the hall.

The slight breeze of the air conditioner reminds him that there’s no fabric covering his thighs, so he drops his arms to try and cover them with his hands, and he can feel bare skin against his fingertips. Louis is just staring at him, eyes flitting over the fabric and down his legs. 

“Fuck,” Louis breathes, pushing a hand through his hair, messing it up. “You look _really_ fucking good, babe.” Harry stares down at his bare toes, blushing. “I almost don’t want them to see you like this,” Louis murmurs, stepping closer to him. “Want you all to myself.”

Harry looks up, then, biting his lip. He shifts his weight and he can feel the smooth fabric sliding against his cock and his eyes widen at the sensation. It all feels different now that Louis is observing him, approving of what he sees. He feels like he’s about to burst at the seams. Then Louis reaches for him, his fingers just grazing against the lace around his hips when the door at the end of the hall opens and Harry’s name is being called.

It’s the woman from before, the one who didn’t believe Harry was Louis’ boyfriend, and she has this look on her face like she’s fed up with everything. So Harry does the only thing he can think of. He surges forward, wrapping his arms around Louis neck and kissing him senseless, mewling into Louis’ mouth when firm hands grip at his hips. The woman clears her throat, and when Harry breaks away to look at her again, she’s not looking at them.

“Let’s go, babe,” Louis says, smiling at him.

Harry nods, adjusting the hem of the underwear that’s slightly digging into his ass. The room is busy when they walk in. The photographers are adjusting the lighting, and so many people are talking that Harry can’t make out a single word that anyone is saying. But once he steps in front of the camera, his hands clasped in front of him, there’s a very loud wolf-whistle coming from the back of the room. He looks up just in time to see Niall cackling before everyone seems to stop simultaneously and stare at him. He ducks his head and crosses his legs, blushing down at the floor as he can feel everyone’s eyes on him.

As he’s guided through the shoot, being yanked around and pushed where they want him, all Harry can think about it how well Louis will be fucking him into the expensive mattress back at their hotel room. 

**

He’s sweating slightly from the bright lights around him, and his eyesight is a little blurry from the flashes. Even though taking photographs just requires him to stand still, it’s still tiring as hell. He’s just happy to be done—

“Wait, Harry,” the photographer says. “We just need one more shot. Can you turn around for us?”

Harry nods shakily and turns around so his back is facing the camera. He startles when he feels hands on him adjusting the hem of the panties that started to ride up slightly as he was moving. His face feels way too hot and the lights are burning into his skin. 

“Now, could you bend over slightly?” the cameraman asks as a flash goes off.

Harry glances over his shoulder. “Are you serious?”

“Just do it, Haz.” And that’d be Louis. _Fucker_.

Harry huffs out a sigh and bends over slightly, bracing himself with his hands on his knees. He can hear Niall giggling somewhere behind him as the camera flashes. He’s lucky Niall is his best friend and has seen him naked on several occasions, or this would be _really_ traumatizing.

“Okay, good. Just bend over a bit further and look back at the camera over your shoulder.”

Harry groans but looks over his shoulder at the camera. “I need a towel or something. I’m kinda sweaty.”

“That’s even better.” The cameraman winks at him and proceeds to flash continuously. “Can you reach back and hold your thighs instead of your knees?”

Harry flushes, and glances over to Louis who is standing near the camera trying to bite back a grin. Harry frowns but moves his hands to grip the back of his thighs and his body automatically bends over even further.

“Is this for an underwear ad, or a porn mag?” Harry asks, flicking his hair out of his face. 

“There’s a very thin line, now, between the two.” Louis winks at him and it’s followed by several flashes from the camera.

“Okay, you’re all good,” the cameraman says, moving over to the monitor to review the pictures.

Harry sighs in relief, straightening up and walking off set. He’s about to walk through the doors leading to the changing area when a firm hand grips his wrist. He turns to see Louis’ eyes eating him up, roaming all over his body.

“Leave them on,” he says, his voice rough and Harry swallows thickly, nodding. 

He shivers when Louis’ grip on his wrist tightens before he lets go, turning away back to the set. Harry stumbles into the changing room and he stares at himself in the mirror. He looks freshly fucked – his eyes bright and glassy, his cheeks flushed, and his hair is slightly disheveled. He wraps his fingers around the wrist Louis had just been gripping, and he shivers again. He really can’t wait to get to their hotel.

**

Harry and Niall are lingering toward the back of the room while Louis mingles with other models and some photographers. He knows it’s irrational to be feeling jealous, like, he’s just _talking_ to people, but Harry can’t help keeping his eye on Louis.

“So, how did you like it?” he asks Niall to just try and get his mind cleared.

Niall doesn’t respond and when Harry looks over at him, he’s staring into the group of people. Harry follows where he’s looking and sees a tall, dark-haired man talking with a short woman, and he keeps looking their way. The man’s hair is styled impossibly high on top of his head, and Harry want to know his hair secrets. He looks over to them again and winks, and Niall makes a choking sound next to him.

“Are you—are you _checking that guy out_?” Harry whisper-shouts, watching Niall’s face redden.

“No. What the fuck are you talking about.”

“You _are_!” Harry grins and looks back over to the guy who keeps eyeing Niall from the corner of his eye. “Do you think he’s a model?”

Niall shrugs. “Why should I care?”

“I think he could be,” Harry continues, ignoring Niall. “He has the height for it. And the hair. But his mouth is kind of big.”

“It is not,” Niall quips, and immediately blushes deeper.

“Why are you defending him?” Harry asks, grinning at his friend.

“I’m not. I just—holy shit. He’s coming over here.”

Harry turns to see that the man is, in fact, walking over to them, and Louis is leading the way. _This could be interesting._

“Hey, babe,” Louis greets, kissing Harry’s cheek then turns to the man who hasn’t taken his eyes off Niall since he came over. “This is my friend Nick. He’s also a model. Nick, this is my boyfriend Harry, and this is Harry’s roommate Niall.”

Nick completely ignores Harry and sticks his hand out to Niall, and Harry would be offended, but it’s worth it to see Niall’s face contort in embarrassment. “Nice to meet you,” Nick says, grinning as his eyes give Niall a once-over. 

Niall tentatively grabs Nick’s hand, barely making eye contact as he stammers, “Y-yeah. You, too.”

Nick asks what Niall does, so Harry turns to Louis to give them a little bit of privacy. Louis raises his eyebrows at him, and Harry chuckles, whispering, “I think Niall’s got himself a crush.”

Louis grins. “Nick was asking me if I knew who the ‘ _hot blonde guy_ ’ was. I think Nick has been smitten by him since they first made eye contact.”

Harry glances over his shoulder to find Nick pressing close to Niall, how is shaking his head bashfully at something Nick said. Harry turns back to Louis. “We should go out tonight,” he says. “Let them get to know each other better.”

Louis nods, then steps around Harry. “Alright, guys. Harry just had the brilliant idea that we should all go out tonight! What do you say?” 

Niall shoots a quick glare at Harry, who just grins widely. 

“That’s a great idea,” Nick says without looking away from Niall. “What do you think, Niall?”

Niall’s eyes widen. “Um, yeah sure. Yeah, okay.” 

“Great.” Nick smiles, placing a hand on Niall’s shoulder. “Let’s get going, then.”

Harry and Louis share a discrete fist bump. And it’s only when they’re walking out to their awaiting car, when Louis grabs at Harry’s hip, slipping the tips of his fingers beneath the waistband of his jeans, that Harry remembers he’s currently wearing feminine male underwear. And, sure, he hopes things with Niall and Nick go well, but he just really hopes this night ends well for him, too. 

**

They’ve been at the club for probably half an hour, Harry can’t really keep track of time from the three fruity cocktails he has coursing through his body. The first thing they did when they stepped through the doors was hit the bar. Harry and Louis had moved on to the dance floor, leaving Niall and Nick to chat by themselves. 

Now, Harry is shimmying on the dance floor among a throng of sweaty bodies. He’s not really sure where Louis scampered off to, but he really wishes he were here for Harry to grind on, because his body feels like it’s filled with electricity. He can feel the silky fabric of the panties moving against his body as he dances, and it’s making him feel even more turned on than he’s ever been; not to mention alcohol makes him horny, anyway. He starts to palm himself as he moves through the crowd, searching for Louis’ messy head of hair. Hands suddenly grip at his hips, pulling him backward, and Harry moans loudly when he feels the hard cock pressing against his ass. 

“Oh, babe,” Harry breathes, closing his eyes as hot breath fans against his neck, hips grinding smoothly into his ass.

“You’re so pretty,” a voice says, and Harry’s eyes blink open when he realizes the voice doesn’t belong to Louis.

He turns his head to find piercing hazel eyes staring back at him. The man has messy dirty-blonde hair, and the way his fingers are inching down the front of Harry’s jeans is making him dizzy. He tried to pull away, but the man is holding him tightly, and Harry can feel the moment when the man’s fingers brush against his panty-covered cock.

“ _Shit_ ,” the man curses, moving his hand to fully cup Harry’s crotch. “Are you a naughty girl for Daddy?”

“I have a boyfriend. Get the fuck off me,” Harry snaps, leaning forward to get away from the man, but his hold is too strong.

“I don’t see anyone here to claim you.”

Harry huffs and swings an elbow back to hit the guy square in the stomach. “I said, get the _fuck_ off.”

The man loses all of his breath in no less than a second. He doubles over, gripping at his stomach. “You little bitch,” he spits, hobbling away toward the bar. 

Harry has about two seconds of freedom before another set of hands are gripping at his hips and he immediately tries to pull away.

“Shh, babe. Calm down,” Louis voice says into his ear, and Harry immediately relaxes back into his chest.

“I lost you,” Harry says loudly to be heard over the music. “I couldn’t find you.”

“Hmm, is that why you decided to dance with that guy?” His fingernails dig into Harry’s hipbones, making him gasp. “Did you think you’d get away with it?”

“What? No, no. That’s not—”

“Shush. I don’t wanna hear it.”

Then Harry is stumbling backward as he’s pulled through the crowd, and he has to close his eyes so the fast movement doesn’t make him throw up. Louis shoves him into one of the stalls in the bathroom, and he can only feel the beat of the music through his feet once the bathroom door closes. He barely has time to turn around before Louis is on him, pressing him into the cold wall.

The kiss is heated and messy, their teeth clacking as their tongues slide together. Harry feels like he’s about to explode, and Louis slipping a thigh between his legs isn’t helping at all. Or it _is_ helping, he’s not sure.

“Am I going to have to remind you who you belong to, hm?” Louis pulls away from his, his breathing heavy and his eyes dark. 

“I wasn’t—he was just—” Harry stammers, his drunken mind spinning as Louis mouths at his neck.

“I don’t need excuses,” Louis grumbles, stepping back to undo his jeans. “Take your pants off.”

Harry undoes his jeans and hops around to get them off all the way, and that’s when he can see his fully hard cock pressing against the fabric of the panties. He looks up to Louis, who is just staring at him, a hand down the front of his jeans to palm himself

“Fuck,” Louis hisses. “Turn around, hands on the wall.”

Harry spins around, pressing his chest against the wall and pushing his hips backward. He gasps when Louis grips at his ass, kneading his fingers into the silky fabric. He presses his warm cheek against the wall, as well, enjoying to cool metal on his heated skin. 

“Lou,” he groans, looking over his shoulder when he feels Louis’ hands rubbing down his thighs. “Do something.”

Louis’ hands aren’t on him at all for a beat, but then Harry is gasping, his fingers clawing at the slippery metal wall, and he realizes Louis just smacked his ass. And the pain is radiating, he shouldn’t find it as hot as he does, but _fuck_.

“Don’t think you’ll be telling me what to do,” Louis growls, smacking Harry’s other cheek as well.

Harry whimpers, fighting of the tears stinging his eyes, and presses his lips together to prevent himself from saying another word. He nearly curses when he feels the stubble of Louis’ beard rubbing at his thighs and the fabric of the panties is being pushed to the side, Louis’ tongue licking broadly over his hole. Harry tenses, his body pushing out a moan involuntarily.

“You’re gonna come from just my tongue.”

It’s a demand rather than a suggestion, and Harry can’t help but moan again, Louis’ thumbs spreading him wider as his tongue licks repeatedly over the fluttering muscle. And the thing is, Harry’s already hard and leaking, so he’s sure he actually _will_ be able come from only Louis’ tongue. The fabric of the front of the panties is straining against his hard cock, and it’s nearly see-through from all of the precome he’s leaking. His hips stutter when Louis’ tongue slips inside, his forehead slamming against the wall in front of him. His throat feels tight, and his body is starting to sweat all over, his thin button-up sticking to his chest.

“You like that, huh?” Louis asks when he pulls away, and Harry whimpers when he feels one of Louis’ thumbs slipping inside him, twisting and prodding. 

Harry groans in response, rocking his hips back to push Louis’ thumb further inside. His cock is twitching in interest and he really wishes he could wrap a hand around himself, get himself off quick and fast as Louis’ thumb curves inside him. Then Louis’ warm, velvety tongue is slipping in beside his thumb, and Harry loses it. He comes with a cry as his hips buck wildly, his come seeping through the thin fabric of the panties and dribbling to the floor. He immediately drops to his knees, his breathing out of control and his thighs twitching. 

“Shit, babe,” Louis breathes from somewhere behind him.

Harry shifts around on the floor to face Louis, finding him on his knees, his jeans and underwear shoved down to his thighs and fisting over his cock. Harry crawls over to him, pushing him back so he’s leaning against the wall. Harry licks his palm, then replaces Louis’ hand on his dick, pumping roughly and twisting at the head. He pants loudly as Louis groans, his hips working up into Harry’s hand. Harry ducks down and fits his mouth over the head of Louis’ cock, working the shaft with his hand as he sucks lightly, his tongue prodding at the slit. 

“Fuck, _fuck_.” Louis grips at Harry’s hair, his hips stuttering as he comes in Harry’s mouth, his head knocking back against the wall behind him. 

Harry swallows half of Louis’ load in his mouth as he crawls closer to Louis and kisses him, pushing Louis’ come into his mouth. Louis moans into his mouth, their tongues tangling in the sticky liquid.

“You kinky fuck,” Louis laughs, leaning back in to kiss again.

Harry hums, biting down into Louis’ lower lip, sucking on it gently before pulling away. “You love it,” he says, helping Louis back into his boxers and jeans.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis says, watching as Harry stands up. “But I love this even more.” He grabs at Harry’s ass, making Harry squeal and spin around, giving Louis a full view of his come-soaked panties. “Shit, you’re a dirty boy aren’t you?” He smirks as he stands up handing Harry his jeans. “We should get to the hotel to clean you up.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry hums, tugging on his jeans.

Louis bites a kiss to his lips. “Yeah,” he murmurs, sucking at the bow of Harry’s mouth.

Harry grins. “We should go find Nick and Niall.”

“I don’t think we should disturb them.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Louis starts, opening the stall door. “Before I went to go find you, I saw them having a hardcore makeout session over by the speakers in the back.”

“You’re kidding!” Harry shouts as they step out of the restrooms.

Louis shakes his head. “I am being so serious, right now. You should let Niall know we’re heading to the hotel, now.”

Harry nods and pulls his phone out, seeing that he already has a text from Niall waiting for him.

_Hey Haz um...me and nick left for the hotel. See you later man!!!_

Harry scoffs, shaking his head with a smile on his face. He reaches over to show Louis the text. Louis sputters, clasping a hand over his face. Harry grins, slinging an arm over Louis’ shoulder as they make their way out of the club, squeezing through sweaty bodies. He knew this trip to California was something he and Niall both needed, and he’s really glad it’s already off to an amazing start. And Niall may end up getting that underwear-model-boyfriend he’s been wanting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more chapter I have to post and then the following updates will be new.


End file.
